Unidos por el destino
by julid
Summary: A pesar de que la vida da muchas vueltas,que una Weasley y un Malfoy terminaran juntos era simplemente imposible,aunque el destino no pensaba lo mismo...
1. Prólogo:¿Tan sólo un juego de niños?

Prólogo: ¿Tan solo un juego de niños?

Aquella tarde de verano el sol brillaba intensamente en la ciudad de Londres. Ese parque no era la excepción, las familias se refugiaban bajo las espesas sombras de los arboles mientras que los niños disfrutaban suntuosos helados.

En un inmenso claro se hallaba una plaza para niños, en donde sólo se escuchaba el tintineo de un columpio, el cual cada vez ascendía más alto en dirección al cielo. La niña que jugaba era poseedora de una brillante cabellera rojo fuego, que centelleaba gracias a los rayos de luz que se colaban hasta allí. No había nadie más, nadie se atrevía a exponerse a ese calor abrasador por mucho tiempo.

De pronto otra figura apareció caminando cuidadosamente como si internarse en el sol pudiese derretirlo de un segundo a otro, sin embargo no podía disimular una mirada de evidente interés hacia la pelirroja. Ella lo notó y comenzó a disminuir gradualmente la velocidad a la que se columpiaba.

Entonces el niño desvió bruscamente sus ojos metálicos hacia el recalentado concreto y se quedó observando un objeto brillante por unos minutos, sin saber qué hacer. Luego lo tomó entre sus pequeñas manos y percibió que era una pulsera, más dorada que el sol sobre sus cabezas. Estaba adornada con decenas de pequeñas rosas que le daban una apariencia sumamente delicada.

Pasado unos segundos de arduo escrutinio el rubio se acercó a la pelirroja con el semblante demasiado serio para su corta edad.

-Me parece que esto te pertenece- musitó tímidamente él mostrando la pulsera en una de sus manos abiertas.

Ella detuvo de golpe lo que estaba haciendo y por primera vez notó su presencia y lo analizó rápidamente con sus llamativos ojos de un color tan azul como el cielo. A pesar de tan sólo tener cinco años, la niña era muy perspicaz y enseguida supo que aquel niño lucía una expresión de vasta soledad, como si fuera la primera vez que se dirigía a alguien de su misma edad.

No obstante en cuanto la pelirroja divisó lo que él tenía en la mano una radiante sonrisa se formó en sus labios

-Sí, es mía- indicó ella acercándose al de cabellos dorados, extendiendo su mano para que se la devolviera. Él se la dio tímidamente mientras que la niña seguía hablando locuazmente.

-Gracias, es la pulsera que me regaló mi abuela cuando nací y no podría soportar perderla- le contó al niño, derrochando agradecimiento y alegría con cada palabra. El rubio, contagiado ante su aura cálida y agradable, se presentó a la vez que extendía su mano como todo un adulto.

-Scorpius Malfoy- se anunció con un toque de formalidad que a la niña le sorprendió.

-Rose Weasley- reconoció la pelirroja tomando la mano ofrecida y estrechándola algo divertida.

El heredero de los Malfoy contempló lo llamativo que vestía esa niña, llevaba un vestido rosa fuerte hasta las rodillas y unas pequeñas sandalias blancas, que contrastan con su piel bronceada.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?- preguntó él enseguida al notar que estaba sola desde que había llegado. Rose miró para todas direcciones percibiendo que su padre, tan pelirrojo como ella, no se hallaba en los alrededores. Luego sonrió con una confianza y seguridad que impresionó al niño.

-Ya vendrá- se limitó a responderle sin perder aquella chispa de alegría que tanto la caracterizaba.

-¿Quieres jugar?- cambió de tema la niña, señalándole un viejo sube y baja color rojo. Él, que estaba vestido con una impecable camisa gris perla y un pantalón demasiado sobrio para un niño, abrió los ojos enormemente ante la invitación.

-¿Nunca has jugado a eso antes?- exclamó algo indignada la pelirroja- yo siempre vengo a jugar a jugar con mi primo Al y mi primo James- le explicó como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Rose se acercó al juego esperando la respuesta de Scorpius, el cual parecía algo reticente a subirse.

-Vi como algunos niños jugaban pero nunca lo intenté, yo…, parece peligroso- confesó en voz baja sonrojándose débilmente y apartando la mirada de la chica para fijarla en el piso. Ella no se mofó ni se rió, como el rubio esperaba que reaccionara. Sino que en vez de eso le sonrió amablemente.

-No te preocupes, yo te enseño, debo admitir que al principio también tuve un poco de miedo- aseguró la pelirroja imitando el sonrojo del de ojos grises, lo cual provoco que las cientos de pecas que cubrían sus mejillas se hicieran más notorias.

Scorpius se sentó en el asiento de latón más bajo cautelosamente, ella no dudó en subirse al otro asiento. Pronto el niño ascendió drásticamente, causándole una extraña sensación en el estomago, que nunca antes había experimentado. Aunque estaba aterrado, al ver como sus piernas colgaban en el aire, fingió una valentía que no poseía al ver la flamante sonrisa de la niña. Entonces la situación se revirtió y fue el turno de ella de experimentar un rápido ascenso, el cual fue acompañado por su ligera risa. Pronto el rubio descendió y el ciclo se fue repitiendo, él descubrió que aquello era realmente muy divertido. Por unos momentos él se sintió diferente, como si nunca se hubiera divertido tanto en su corta vida, y por primera vez de sus finos labios se formó una sonrisa verdadera. Entonces Scorpius también comenzó a reírse, contagiado por la melodiosa risa de la pelirroja. Luego de unos minutos ella se bajó, algo cansada y le tendió una mano para que el rubio también pudiese bajarse. Él la aceptó con los ojos brillantes, ambos quedaron unos segundos en silencio sonriéndose.

En ese momento se oyó claramente un grito y el ruido proveniente de las ruedas de un cochecito contra el cemento.

-Rose ¿Dónde te habías metido?, no me hagas eso nunca más enten...- comenzó a reprocharle a la niña un hombre alto y pelirrojo que arrastraba un cochecito con un pequeño niño. Se quedó paralizado en cuanto vio a aquella otra figura al otro lado del parque infantil. Esta lucía un traje oscuro y elegante que desentonaba con el lugar y el cabello dorado completamente peinado.

-Malfoy- susurró con evidente desprecio el hombre de ojos azules al divisar a su antiguo compañero de colegio.

-Weasley- siseó el otro clavándole como si fueran dagas sus penetrantes ojos grises.

Sus hijos permanecían confusos en el centro de la plaza de niños, sin saber cómo reaccionar, nunca habían visto esas expresiones llenas de rencor en las caras de sus padres.

Entonces Ron Weasley percibió que su hija estaba junto al hijo del hombre que tanto odiaba y le hirvió la sangre.

-Rose, ven- le ordenó seriamente a la niña, que parecía algo atontada por lo sucedido, como si no comprendiera el porqué de la actitud de su padre. -Ahora- finalizo cortante de modo que ella caminó directamente hacia él todavía algo aturdida.

-No le voy a hacer nada a tu hija, Weasley- le escupió malignamente Draco Malfoy sin abandonar ese resentimiento de su voz.

-Las personas como tú nunca cambian, sigues siendo el mismo miserable, un mortífago- aseguró el padre de Rose con una dureza que no empleaba desde la guerra.

Por su parte Malfoy esbozó una mueca molesta indicando que la palabra mortífago tampoco era de su agrado.

-Tú más que nadie sabes muy bien que me juzgaron y declararon inocente, no voy a negar que el testimonio a favor de tu cuñado fue la razón- le recordó arrastrando las palabras de la misma forma de hace casi quince años.

Ron gruñó ante esto, por supuesto que se acordaba del juicio de los Malfoy, él mismo había estado presente. Todavía podía repetir cada detalle de aquel día como si hubiera sido ayer. Las tres sillas que tenían fuertemente encadenados a los tres integrantes de la familia, los cuales exhibían sus demacrados y pálidos rostros. Aquel día Lucius Malfoy había sido condenado a cadena perpetua, en la zona de máxima seguridad de Azkaban, por sus múltiples crímenes. Sin embargo su esposa y su hijo habían salido impunes, tan sólo se les había cobrado una excesiva multa destinada al reacondicionamiento de Hogwarts. Esto sin lugar a dudas, había sucedido gracias al testimonio a favor de Harry Potter. El cual alegando la ayuda brindada por Narcisa en plena batalla, y la posición de Draco, obligado por Voldemort a convertirse en mortífago y a seguir sus órdenes, eran las razones de su actual libertad.

No obstante para Ron Weasley eso había sido un gran error, si hubiera dependido de él los tres estarían pudriéndose en Azkaban el resto de su vida. Jamás iba a perdonarlo después de lo acontecido en la mansión Malfoy, jamás.

-Eso fue un error Malfoy- sentenció el pelirrojo furioso.

-No sabía que frecuentabas este parque Weasley- arrugó la nariz en señal de asco -Vamos Scorpius- llamó a su hijo, el cual caminó hasta quedarse al lado de su padre tieso como una tabla.

Antes de que los dos rubios desaparecieran por el sendero, Rose elevó su mano y se despidió del niño que le correspondió el gesto disimuladamente, pero ante la dura mirada de su padre se detuvo y continuó caminando a su lado.

En ese instante el niño de la carriola comenzó a llorar empañando sus pequeños ojos tan castaños como los de su madre. Su padre, dejando de lado aquella mirada fría como el acero, lo tomó en brazos para que se calmara.

-Papi ¿Por qué te enojaste con ese señor?- lo interrogó con curiosidad. Este la miró con dulzura al comprobar que tenía el mismo cerebro de su madre.

-No debes jugar con ese niño nunca más princesa- dictaminó intentando sonar duro, aunque sabía que eso era imposible, jamás había podido gritarle a sus hijos.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió la pequeña pelirroja con una sonrisa inocente. Su padre, que sabía que la niña estaba en la tediosa etapa de las preguntas, le respondió tras un suspiro.

-Porque es malo Rosie, todos los Malfoy lo son- le confirmó a la vez que dejaba a Hugo en el cochecito. Entonces Ron se agachó hasta quedar a la misma altura que Rose, y la miró directamente.

-Yo no lo creo Papi, me pareció agradable- reconoció con ternura, poniendo el mismo gesto que usaba Hermione cada vez que no estaba de acuerdo con algo.

-Las apariencias engañan Rosie, te prohíbo que juegues con él- volvió a repetirle con calma, antes de enderezarse y ver su viejo reloj, que llevaba desde su cumpleaños número diecisiete.

-Debemos irnos, mamá nos debe estar esperando y ya sabes cómo se pone ante los retrasos- expuso el pelirrojo provocando una pequeña risa de parte de su retoño.

Ella rápidamente se olvidó del asunto en cuanto salieron de aquel parque.

-Scorpius, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes hablar con desconocidos?- le replicó Draco a su hijo con enojo.

El pequeño que caminaba unos pasos más atrás con la cabeza baja, le contestó débilmente:

-Perdón, no lo volveré a hacer, es que ella parecía agradable...-.

-No lo es, ningún Weasley es agradable hijo, y ella es una de ellos- mencionó el hombre elegante sin ocultar su desprecio.

-Pero...- se opuso el pequeño de ojos grises algo confundido, recordando la sincera sonrisa de la pelirroja.

-Nada de peros, nunca más te le acercaras- dispuso terminantemente Draco Malfoy.

Scorpius suspiró resignado, debía obedecer a su padre, aquello sólo había sido un recuerdo feliz que nunca volvería a repetir.

-Tu helado- indicó el adulto entregándole el helado que guardaba en su chaqueta, aun congelado gracias a un hechizo.

Él lo tomó con un brillo en los ojos y lo abrió cuidadosamente antes de comenzar a lamerlo.

Pronto el niño se olvidó se lo acontecido y en cuanto dejó el parque, nunca más lo volvió a pisar.

Lo que ninguno sabía es que sus miradas se volverían a cruzar, porque ni siquiera Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy podían detener al destino.


	2. Capítulo uno:Un inesperado reencuentro

Capítulo uno: Un inesperado reencuentro

La estación estaba a rebosar, cientos de familias se arremolinaban entorno al tren con destino a uno de los colegios más grandes de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts.

La familia Weasley no era la excepción, todo el clan estaba despidiendo una vez más a sus hijos, en aquel nuevo inicio de curso.

Rose y Albus habían quedado rezagados en el andén gracias a los múltiples abrazos de sus madres y recomendaciones de sus padres.

Rose Weasley, no podía haber cambiado más en esos largos diez años desde el episodio en el parque. Había crecido y madurado hasta convertirse en una hermosa jovencita de quince años. Su cabello pelirrojo, dominado por indomables rizos le llegaba hasta media espalda, dándole un aspecto algo salvaje. Sin embargo sus ojos seguían igual de azules y cálidos, y sus pecas no se habían esfumado de su blanco rostro.

-Mamá debemos irnos, nos va a dejar el tren- protestaba Albus a su madre que continuaba advirtiéndole de cómo debía cuidar a su hermana y vigilar a su hermano de posibles travesuras.

Albus Severus Potter era la viva imagen de su padre a esa edad. Tan sólo sé diferenciaban por las gafas y la casa a la que pertenecían, porque Albus era orgullosamente un Slytherin.

-Rosie si ese chico te vuelve a molestar...- comenzó Ron recordándole a su hija aquella desagradable situación. Todo el verano, la hija mayor de Ron y Hermione Weasley, había estado deprimida debido a que su novio Brad Galloway, la había dejado por otra. Esto le rompió el corazón y no pudo evitar pasar aquellos tres meses encerrada en su habitación. Por esto, su padre había jurado protegerla para que ningún otro chico la lastimara de esa forma. Él les había encargado a sus sobrinos James y Fred que estuvieran pendiente de ella en todo momento para que nadie volviera a acercársele. Por supuesto que Rose no sabía nada de esto, sino era capaz de poner el grito en el cielo.

-No te preocupes papá, estaré bien-lo tranquilizaba la chica de ojos azules después de callarlo con un abrazo.

-Nos vemos en navidad Rosie, estudia mucho-añadió Hermione con su sonrisa que indicaba lo mucho que la echaría de menos.

En ese momento el silbato del tren inundó la estación justo cuando el reloj marcó las once en punto. Los dos chicos se subieron al tren un segundo antes de que comenzara a moverse, luego saludaron a sus padres y tíos con la mano hasta que el andén desapareció como por arte de magia.

-No vemos en un rato Rose, voy a saludar a mis compañeros-anunció el pelinegro hacia su prima.

-De acuerdo Al, yo voy a buscar a Vanessa-le respondió con una sonrisa la pelirroja y se alejó de allí arrastrando su pesado baúl.

Caminó entre los compartimientos buscando a su amiga, finalmente la encontró sentada sola en uno de los primeros.

Ella estaba algo distraída acariciando a su gato amarillento, el cual descansaba en su falda entre ronroneos. Su cabello era castaño y corto, enmarcando sus pequeños pero llamativos ojos color ámbar.

-Nessa- exclamó Rose sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciendo que esta se levantara de golpe para darle un abrazo, provocando que el gato huyera atemorizado a refugiarse bajo el asiento.-te extrañé tanto ¿cómo te fue en el crucero?-.

-Genial, pero lo mejor de todo el viaje fue Egipto, las pirámides son asombrosas-contó la castaña con un brillo aventurero en sus ojos.

-Me alegro, mi verano fue igual que siempre-musitó descaradamente la Gryffindor. Vanessa Hudson la analizó con insistencia por unos segundos, ella se imaginaba lo mal que debió haberla pasado la pelirroja los últimos meses e inmediatamente detectó la mentira.

-Rose, sabes que puedes confiar en mí- fue lo único que comentó su amiga. La ojiazul por su parte, miró algo afligida por la ventana provocando una larga pausa de unos minutos hasta que habló con una voz capaz de reflejar el dolor que había experimentado.

-Ya sufrí demasiado por ese imbécil, no te voy a decir que no me afecta pero ya no siento nada por él más que desprecio-.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un chico de cabellos claros y brillantes ojos verdes oliva.

-Nessa, Rose ¿Cómo han estado?-indicó el muchacho sentándose junto a la castaña con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola Zack-saludó la pelirroja y automáticamente desvió su mirada para evitar ver el beso demasiado subido de tono que reciba su amiga. Zack Wood era el novio de Vanessa desde el año pasado. En ese entonces no le molestaba ya que ella pasaba mucho tiempo con Brad, por no decir que eran inseparables y casi nunca tenía que soportar como su amiga se morreaba con Zack frente a sus narices, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado y presenciar la escenita la hacía sentir como una intrusa, se sentía un estorbo. Una fuerte tos se oyó y ambos se despegaron para ver a la pelirroja de reojo.

-¿Qué?-soltó la castaña algo sonrojada, pero ante la evidente mirada de su amiga se alejó un poco de Zack y decidió buscar a su olvidado felino que seguía temblando bajo el asiento.

Como Rose se lo temía no habían transcurrido ni cinco minutos cuando la escena se repetía, por eso ella se había resignado a leer para no sentirse más fuera de lugar de lo que ya estaba. Entonces se escuchó un ruido sordo al otro lado de la puerta parecido al que se produce cuando alguien se cae al suelo. La pelirroja dejó la lectura y salió al pasillo para comprobar que era la fuente del sonido, aunque en realidad era una excusa para abandonar a los tortolitos.

Sin embargo no había nadie en el corredor, contempló el aire por unos instantes esperando que algo apareciera ante su penetrante mirada. Como último recurso dio una vuelta por los alrededores, pero ni bien caminó un metro chocó fuertemente contra algo invisible a los ojos. Cayó al suelo arrastrando con ella la famosa capa invisible de la familia Potter. James y Fred la veían entre divertidos y nerviosos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Rose furiosa enderezándose y alisándose el uniforme como autómata.

-¿Nosotros?-indicó Fred moviendo sus manos para señalarse a su primo y a él mismo, Rose que era sumamente perceptiva enseguida supo que esos dos estaban tramando algo.

-Nada-lo interrumpió el mayor de sus primos Potter con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Sí claro-sentenció la chica con una mano en la cadera, estaba más claro que el agua que esperaba explicaciones.

-Estábamos dando una vuelta por aquí, nada más-intentó aclarar James con una evidente mirada cómplice al pelirrojo.

-Claro por eso tienen en las manos orejas extensibles y los encontré bajo la capa de invisibilidad-expuso ella señalando el par de orejas color carne que sostenía cada uno entre sus manos.

Fred gruñó molesto por haber sido descubierto mientras que el pelinegro le sonrió abiertamente a la chica intentando ablandarla.

-Me estaban espiando… ¿por qué?-demandó ella, echando chispas por sus ojos azules a la vez que caminaba en círculos en torno a sus primos de la misma forma que las águilas acechan a sus presas indefensas.

-No Rosie, son sólo coincidencias-le explicó Fred como si hablara con una pequeña niña. Porque antes muertos le confesaban el pedido que les había hecho su tío Ron.

-Son unos imbéciles, la próxima vez que los atrape siguiéndome…-amenazó cruelmente dejándolos estupefactos-mejor no querrán saberlo-finalizó tras una corta pausa.

Luego Rose se alejó por el corredor, no tenía ánimos para tolerar por más tiempo como su mejor amiga y su novio se besuqueaban. La hacía pensar en muchas cosas que no quería recordar, le dolía demasiado.

Dudó unos segundos pero finalmente se internó en el último vagón del tren, el cual estaba deshabitado desde la época de sus padres debido a sus pequeños e incómodos compartimientos.

Entró al último y le puso el seguro, allí podría estar tranquila sin que nadie la molestara. Dejó la ventana abierta para que el ambiente se ventilara y se perdió entre las palabras de su ejemplar.

Al mismo tiempo Scorpius Malfoy estaba mirando por la ventanilla, veía como se quedaban atrás las pequeñas casas a la vez que escuchaba la tediosa voz de Mark Avery. Cualquiera habría dicho que ellos eran grandes amigos ya que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos pero la realidad era que su relación se basaba en las apariencias.

Ambos estaban marcados y para colmo iban a la casa de las serpientes, la cual tenía mala fama después de la guerra. Sus apellidos los asociaban con un pasado oscuro, cada vez que se presentaban la gente los miraba con rencor, con odio, como si ellos hubieran cometido crímenes en la guerra acontecida hace más de veinte años. Esa era la única razón que los unía, un pasado que ni siquiera habían vivido. En su grupo también se hallaban Stephen Goyle y Robert Nott, pero ellos se habían graduado el año pasado. Ahora sólo quedaban ellos dos, lo cual era algo totalmente deprimente para el rubio que odiaba las conversaciones sin sentido y los cotilleos sin fundamento.

-…no tiene donde caerse muerta, seguro se babea por galeón-se mofó Avery maliciosamente haciendo que sus ojos negros brillaran de una forma macabra. El chico podía ser atemorizante para un desconocido pero Scorpius sabía que esa era su manera de disimular todo el rencor que llevaba acumulado, mediante el terror y la venganza.

El rubio sin despegar su mirada de la ventana asintió con la cabeza, fingiendo estar interesado en su "apasionado discurso".

No se podía negar que Scorpius había madurado y crecido demasiado, su timidez y sus inseguridades habían mutado en una personalidad fría e indiferente. No había nada que lo satisfaciera o atemorizara parecía un robot sin sentimientos viviendo únicamente por pura inercia. No tenía algo que lo impulsara para seguir con su vida más que la obligación de continuar con los millonarios negocios de su padre. Esta fachada de total indiferencia no era nueva para Avery que le dirigió una mueca antes de continuar con su perorata sobre una Hufflepuff de su curso.

En un momento el de ojos grises, tan vacios e inhóspitos como una tundra, colmó su limitada paciencia y se puso de pie. Era bastante más alto que su padre pero en lo demás eran una copia exacta, el mismo cabello dorado, los mismos ojos y hasta el mismo tono pálido y demacrado.

-Voy al baño-afirmó sin esperar una respuesta del de cabellos negros. Luego salió del compartimiento dispuesto a dar una vuelta para despejar su mente.

Las horas transcurrían y poco a poco el sol se iba ocultando tras unos gruesos nubarrones que anunciaban una futura tormenta. En el último compartimiento del tren Rose tuvo que comenzar a entornar los ojos para poder captar la escasa luz que se filtraba por la ventana aun abierta. Cuando la situación se volvió insostenible y empezó a sentir un ligero dolor en los ojos, decidió que tenía que encontrar una solución.

Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue recurrir a su varita, pero estaba guardada en su baúl, el cual se hallaba en el compartimiento en donde Vanessa y Zack estarían besándose como si se acabara el mundo. Ella no tenía ganas de hacer el esfuerzo de ir a recuperarla así que comenzó a fabricar un plan B.

Observó por unos segundos su alrededor con una chispa de esperanza, hasta que una sonrisa se asomó en su cara en cuanto divisó una pequeña lámpara de aceite. Parecía tener muchos años en uso y estar algo endeble pero no le importó, y con una de las cerillas que tenia la lámpara a su lado logró prenderla.

La colocó frente a ella, en el otro asiento y prosiguió su lectura sin más preocupaciones. Los minutos fueron transcurriendo con normalidad, sin embargo un ligero olor a quemado hizo que la pelirroja mirara sobre el libro. Entonces lo soltó alarmada, este cayó al piso con un duro golpe, la chica estaba totalmente paralizada. Frente a sus ojos veía como la lámpara estaba recostada sobre el asiento y como las cortinas se consumían bajo las llamas. La respuesta llegó unos segundos más tarde cuando comprobó el fuerte viento que provenía de la ventana abierta, eso había provocado que la lámpara se cayera.

No dudó en tratar de apagar las llamas con el pequeño saco que llevaba sobre los hombros y cerrar la ventana. Suspiró aliviada al ver las ahora ennegrecías cortinas apagadas, pero no contaba con que también la madera de la puerta comenzaba a arder. Cuando lo notó intentó quitar el seguro con nerviosismo pero sus manos sudaban ante el sofocante calor que comenzaba a sentir.

En menos de lo que le pareció un pestañeo el fuego se extendió por el asiento que ella había ocupado hace poco, luego a las cortinas chamuscadas y se vio rodeada por las anaranjadas llamas. La puerta no cedía. Al principio gritos ahogados fueron lo único que salió de su garganta pero como toda una Gryffindor era valiente y pronto se esforzó para que alguien pudiera oírla. Gritó desesperadamente varias veces, alguien debía ayudarla, ella no podía morir así, simplemente no podía, era lo único que le pasaba por la mente entre grito y grito.

El humo comenzaba a ganarle lentamente y antes de que poderosas lágrimas emergieran producto del miedo, ella se desmayó por la falta de aire.

Scorpius Malfoy caminaba sin emitir un solo sonido hacia el fondo del tren, allí nunca había nadie y podría pensar tranquilo que hacer con su miserable y monótona vida.

De pronto escuchó un grito pidiendo ayuda, era el de una chica y sonaba realmente desesperado. Él los ignoró, pensando que en esos asuntos solo intervenían los valientes pero estúpidos Gryffindor. Se mofó de la pobre infeliz que estaría gritando para que la rescataran de algún insecto, quizás fuera una hormiga.

No obstante ese pensamiento duró poco, ni bien olió el inconfundible aroma de algo quemándose supo que algo grave estaba pasando. Caminó a grandes zancadas siguiendo el poderoso olor, que lo llevó hasta el último vagón.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al contemplar con sus propios ojos como la puerta del último compartimiento estaba prendida fuego. Escuchó nuevamente un grito femenino antes de oír un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, quien quiera que fuese se había desplomado.

Scorpius sabía que no había tiempo para pedir ayuda, la vida de alguien corría riesgo. Inmediatamente sacó su varita e hizo que la puerta se derrumbara, luego ignorando su prudencia ingresó al compartimiento y tomó a la chica entre sus brazos. El humo negro los envolvía y con cada segundo el rubio sentía la falta de oxigeno en su cuerpo. Con un esfuerzo considerable logró sacar a la muchacha de allí.

Cuando se hubo alejado del incendio, se detuvo y tosió varias veces para sacar aquel humo negro de sus pulmones.

Entonces la observó detenidamente por primera vez. Su cabello era tan rojo como el fuego que estaba a sus espaldas y desprecia un perfume dulzón que se mezclaba con aquel olor a quemado. Estaba extremadamente roja y su piel ardía de la misma forma que si tuviera fiebre. Rápidamente comprobó que ella seguía respirando levemente contra su pecho y aquella punzada en su estomago se esfumó. No había llegado tarde.

Pronto se sintieron muchos pasos dirigiéndose hasta donde estaban ellos, de seguro llamados por el humo que crecía estrepitosamente. Neville Longbottom estaba al frente de los estudiantes con la varita en alto, él miró al rubio algo confundido pero no hizo preguntas. Sin perder tiempo apagó el fuego por completo y abrió las ventanas cercanas para dar paso al aire puro.

Scorpius mientras tanto veía como el resto de los estudiantes lo observaban sin entender el porqué cargaba a la chica inconsciente, pero no le importó y comenzó a alejarse de allí, odiaba llamar la atención. Además quería dejar a la muchacha antes que despertara, no quería tener que contestar sus preguntas, él no se creía para nada un héroe o algo por el estilo, tan solo había hecho lo que creyó correcto.

En cuanto estuvo a cuantos vagones de distancia, entró a un compartimiento vacío para recostarla sobre uno de los asientos y largarse.

Mientras intentaba dejarla pudo notar que en una de sus muñecas llevaba una extraña pulsera dorada con muchos dijes. La observó algo confundido, como si su inconsciente le quisiera decir algo, pero para cuando salió de ese estado latente era demasiado tarde, ella acababa de despertar. Se alejó varios pasos tratando de que no lo hubiese visto mas la chica se incorporó en menos de un segundo y lo miró fijamente.

Él quedó estático, los ojos de aquella chica habían funcionado como algún tipo de paralizante, eran tan azules y brillantes.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó ella con la voz algo ronca.

El rubio dudó por unos instantes como explicarle pero al final lo resumió con su usual tranquilidad-te saqué del incendio y te traje aquí-.

Ella lo vio de nuevo percatándose que no conocía la identidad del chico.

-¿Quién eres?-fue lo siguiente que salió de sus labios sin disimular una enorme sorpresa.

Scorpius pareció inquietarse ante esa pregunta, nunca esperó que ella se interesase por saber su nombre, el cual aunque no lo reconociera nunca, le daba una profunda vergüenza. Así que cuando decidió mantenerse en el más absoluto anonimato, la puerta se abrió y el profesor de herbología llegó junto a James Potter.

-¿Cómo estás?-intervino el de cabellos negros bastante preocupado después de todo ni bien se enteró del accidente de Rose, asumió inmediatamente que había sido culpa, si ella no los hubiera visto espiando no hubiera huido a ese rincón perdido del tren.

-Bien aunque me duele un poco la cabeza-susurró la pelirroja conmocionada por la interrupción tan repentina, frotándose el lugar de la cabeza en donde se había golpeado al desmayarse.

-Srta. Weasley me alegro que esté a salvo pero… ¿cómo se originó el incendio?-la interrogó el viejo amigo de sus padres con alivio e interés.

Ella le contó todo lo que recordaba hasta que se desmayó, luego miró de improviso al rubio como pidiéndole permiso para contar el resto, pero él desvió la mirada incomodo.

Se sentía desubicado en ese compartimiento y era evidente que no esperaba que Rose lo mencionara, por eso cuando lo hizo no sabía dónde meterse.

-Él me salvó-admitió ella con sumo agradecimiento. En ese momento el profesor y el estudiante miraron al rubio por primera vez.

-¿La salvaste Malfoy?-se dirigió al taciturno muchacho el primogénito de Harry Potter, en su tono no disimulaba la sorpresa y la incredulidad ante el hecho. Incluso Neville Longbottom lo miraba así, como si fuera algo irreal e imposible.

-Así es-mencionó Scorpius con una voz baja y fría. El profesor lo miró boquiabierto después de todo aun recordaba la manera en la que lo trataba Draco Malfoy como si fuera ayer y parecía imposible que su hijo fuera tan diferente a él siendo su réplica exacta a los ojos.

-Gracias-habló dulcemente la muchacha dedicándole al rubio una amplia sonrisa que lo desconcertó. Nunca esperó que sabiendo quien era él, ella pudiese agradecerle tan abiertamente. Lo más probable habría sido que lo ignorara atribuyendo su salvación como algo que todos morirían por hacer debido a ser la hija de dos héroes de guerra y ahijada y sobrina de Harry Potter.

-No fue nada-acabó con frialdad Malfoy, luego se dio media vuelta y se esfumó. Todavía estaba algo confundido y necesitaba procesar toda la información que había captado de aquella chica. Algo se le hacía familiar y esos grandes ojos azules sólo eran una confirmación a su corazonada. Por supuesto que la había visto antes rodeada de sus primos o dando las respuestas correctas en clase, pero jamás se había fijado en ella.

Al mismo tiempo Rose seguía siendo acosada por las preguntas del profesor, a pesar de que seguía en shock por el incidente no había podido pasar por alto la confusión de aquel chico. Ella estaba orgullosa de su capacidad innata para descubrir esos pequeños detalles que lo eran todo, por eso le intrigaba el porqué de su indiferencia y frialdad. Cualquiera lo hubiera olvidado pero esa pelirroja no descansaba hasta saberlo todo y el muchacho de cabellos dorados era su próximo misterio a resolver.

La siguiente media hora transcurrió con la llegada de sus primos que se fueron uniendo al exhaustivo interrogatorio, en cuanto se iban enterando del incendio en el último vagón. Cuando Rose se percató ya estaban llegando a Hogwarts en medio de una noche de lluvia torrencial. Bajó del tren junto a Albus, Vanessa, Zack, James y Fred. Los últimos algo alicaídos ya que seguían insistiendo que era su culpa a pesar de que la chica lo había negado varias veces asumiendo su irresponsabilidad.

Para cuando se sentaron en la larga mesa de Gryffindor la pelirroja se sentía abrumada ante la cantidad de miradas que se posaban en ella, todos deseaban saber si los rumores del incendio eran ciertos y si en realidad Malfoy la había salvado.

Pronto comenzó la selección y ella desvió su vista desde los temblorosos niños de primero a un enigmático muchacho de la mesa de Slytherin, del cual ni siquiera sabía el nombre completo.

Después del típico discurso de la directora Mcgonagall tras la selección, la cena de bienvenida dio inicio. En menos de lo que canta un gallo el colegio se convirtió en un hervidero de rumores de todo tipo, llegando al punto que los hechos fueron desfigurándose como en un teléfono descompuesto. En la mesa de Hufflepuff se decía que Malfoy la había encerrado e incendiado el compartimiento porque quería vengar a su abuelo.

Ni bien Rose oyó esa locura trato de desmentir aquellos insidiosas insinuaciones falsas que se extendían como la peste, pero para cuando aparecieron los postres desistió y decidió charlar con su hermano, el cual le preguntaba cada dos segundos si sentía bien como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana.

Finalmente la directora les deseo las buenas noches y todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie, ella se retrasó un poco ya que quería que se alejara esa multitud. Entonces sintió que alguien la llamaba a sus espaldas.

-Srta. Weasley la espera la directora en su despacho, la contraseña es fénix-le informó el profesor Slughorn con una sonrisa amigable, ya que le tenía mucho aprecio por su madre y su tío.

La chica le agradeció algo cansada y se encaminó hasta el despacho, sabia donde estaba pero nunca antes lo había pisado. Lo encontró fascinante, lleno de objetos extraños e interesantes. Entonces comprobó que no estaba sola, sino que un chico rubio ya ocupaba un asiento frente al escritorio de la directora.

Ella se sentó junto a él sintiéndose sumamente nerviosa ante aquella mirada gris, pero lo disimuló jugando con su pulsera. Scorpius la veía de reojo, esa joya ya la había visto antes, estaba seguro. Pero el problema era donde, lentamente en su mente comenzó a tratar de recordar pero nadie que él conociera tenía una pulsera así. Ni siquiera su madre que era una fanática por las joyas.

-Nunca me dijiste tu nombre-reconoció la pelirroja sin dejar de ver sus manos.

-Scorpius-mencionó el rubio saliendo de sus cavilaciones, ella lo miro extrañada ante su excéntrico nombre pero luego le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Rose Weasley-se presentó la chica con alegría, eso fue como el disparador de un gatillo en el cerebro de Malfoy. Lo recordó todo, aquel día en el parque, la imagen de esa niña sonriéndole, muchas imágenes le llegaban difusas y comenzaban poco a poco a cobrar sentido.

Antes de que él pudiese agregar algo más tras ellos apareció la directora con su expresión totalmente severa, ocupó su asiento detrás del escritorio y los miró por unos segundos.

-Buenas noches, el profesor Longbottom me contó lo sucedió en el tren y me gustaría saber exactamente lo que pasó-.

Rose enseguida volvió a relatar detalladamente el cuento que había repetido más de cinco veces esa noche, incluyendo por supuesto el hecho de que había sido salvada por Scorpius Malfoy. Minerva Mcgonagall se mostró sorprendida como todos, ya que ella recordaba perfectamente las rivalidades entre los Weasley y los Malfoy. Había visto con sus propios ojos las miradas de odio de Arthur Weasley y Lucius Malfoy así como las de Ronald Weasley y Draco Malfoy, por eso para ella esa situación era insólita.

-Bien en ese caso Srta. Weasley tiene que ser más cuidadosa, le escribiré a sus padres para informarles del incidente, usted Sr Malfoy será recompensado con cincuenta puntos para Slytherin, fue realmente heroica su acción-dijo la anciana con calma fijando su penetrante mirada en el muchacho, el cual estaba callado y serio.

-Realmente no es necesario-opinó él pero la directora lo ignoró y volvió a hablar.

-Creo que es hora que se vayan a sus dormitorios, buenas noches-

Después comenzó a rebuscar en uno de sus cajones hasta que sacó un inmaculado pergamino.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron en silencio del despacho de la directora. Rose parecía algo apenada por la decisión de escribir a sus padres. Temía que se enojaran con ella por ser tan descuidada y poner en riesgo su vida por otro lado su interés hacia el muchacho seguía latente.

-Gracias de nuevo, si tú no hubieras estado ahí no sé que me pudo haber sucedido-comentó la pelirroja deteniéndose en medio del solitario pasillo.

-De todas formas te debía una-indicó el de ojos metálicos algo cansado de tantos reconocimientos, él tan solo había seguido sus instintos. Rose lo miró confundida no recordaba que ella hubiera hecho algo por el chico, nunca antes se habían dirigido la palabra.

-Aquel día en el parque me divertí-se aclaró, expresando en voz alta sus más íntimos pensamientos. Luego se fue de allí algo avergonzado y ella quedó completamente sola.

Estaba atónita, con la boca abierta y la mirada perdida. Acababa de recordar esa tarde de verano, todo le venía a la mente como si fuera una película de mala calidad. Como aquel niño tímido e inseguro le devolvió su preciada pulsera, como habían jugado y como su padre había discutido con el padre de Scorpius.

Su padre le había advertido algo pero ella no recordaba ese detalle, había dejado atrás un detalle que era crucial. En ese momento la chica se propuso que más que nunca averiguaría todo lo que pudiera de Scorpius Malfoy.

La casa estaba silenciosa, no se escuchaba la voz de Rose o las estridentes risas de Hugo. Para Ron y Hermione aquello era triste, les dolía separarse de sus retoños. La castaña estaba leyendo en uno de los sofás con una expresión de concentración total mientras que su esposo ojeaba el profeta en la sección deportiva.

De pronto el ambiente sereno se rompió cuando una lechuza parda ingresó por la ventana y emitió un sonoro ulular. Hermione se levantó algo molesta por la interrupción y leyó la carta algo sorprendida de que proviniera de Hogwarts.

-¿De quién es?-preguntó Ron al ver la expresión de total asombro de su esposa. Ella tan sólo le tendió la carta sin decir una palabra. El pelirrojo la tomó y la leyó, poco a poco su rostro se fue tornando del mismo color que su cabello.

-Lo voy a matar, quien sabe que le hizo a Rose ese desgraciado…-gritó él a los cuatro vientos zarandeando la carta como si de esa manera pudiera desquitarse.

-Termina de leerla-inquirió ella con insistencia, cortando su torrente de insultos.

Él la obedeció y acabó la carta cambiando su expresión de enfado por una de extrema confusión.

-¿Quién se cree que es…?-empezó con rabia remarcando cada palabra.

-Salvó a tu hija Ron-lo cortó Hermione dejando la habitación en un intenso silencio. Entonces Ronald Weasley se quedó callado sin saber que decir por primera vez en muchos años.


	3. Capítulo dos:Preocupaciones

Capítulo dos: Preocupaciones

Él corría sin detenerse, no importaba que la falta de aire le provocase una punzada dolorosa en el estomago o que el corazón le golpeara con violencia contra el pecho. Para él sólo existía ese camino, y su único deseo era llegar a tiempo para poder ayudarla. Finalmente entró a un amplio salón decorado con elegancia, allí habían tres figuras que se aparecieron borrosas ante sus ojos, pero a él solo le importaba ella.

Sus gritos resonaban en las paredes con un sonoro eco pero una risa maléfica se apresuraba a ahogarlos. Luces rojas salían una tras otra de la varita de la bruja que se reía, impactando contra la joven que lloraba de dolor.

Ron Weasley quedó paralizado en cuanto presenció la escena, los músculos no le respondían y su garganta estaba sellada pero sus ojos le seguían mostrando como torturaban a su amada. Bellatrix Lestrage disfrutaba su tarea con cada segundo que pasaba sin percatarse de quienes estaban a su alrededor.

Sin embargo allí había alguien más, ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. El cual observaba todo tan inmóvil como el pelirrojo, pero en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces sacó con delicadeza la varita de su túnica y la sostuvo fuertemente, pese a esto no actuó. A los ojos de Ron él era tan culpable como su tía.

De un segundo a otro Hermione ya no era ella, sino que una chica pelirroja de grandes ojos azules la había reemplazado. Y Draco Malfoy se transformó en Scorpius Malfoy y una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en sus finos labios. Pero él no se quedó estático sin hacer nada como su padre, él actuó. Un rayo verde emergió de su varita en cámara lenta y viajó directamente hacia el pecho de Rose. Ella gritó por última vez antes de desplomarse con un ruido sordo en el suelo.

Ron abrió los ojos de golpe y gritó ante esa espesa oscuridad que lo rodeaba, en ese momento notó que estaba acostado en su cama. Suspiró de alivio al percatarse de que todo había sido una pesadilla.

Hermione, que ya estaba despierta gracias al grito de su esposo, lo miró con preocupación después de encender la lámpara de su mesa de luz. La tenue luz amarillenta los bañó permitiendo que la castaña notara lo pálido y sudoroso que se encontraba Ron, parecía que había corrido una maratón.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-intuyó ella buscando sus ojos azules para transmitirles tranquilidad.

-Sí fue horrible-le contó Ron con la mirada perdida en el vacío y un ligero escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. La castaña se puso de pie y se colocó la bata.

-Voy a buscarte algo para que puedas volver a dormir, recién son las tres de la madrugada-le indicó dedicándole una sonrisa cálida y comprensiva.

Cuando Hermione se fue, la mente del pelirrojo comenzó a revivir las aterradoras imágenes del sueño. Ron sabía que su inconsciente le quería decir algo, estaba más claro que el agua que Scorpius Malfoy era el enemigo de su hija. Ella estaba siendo engañada por ese canalla y él no lo iba a permitir, no soportaría ver como su princesa sufría de nuevo, más si el dolor se lo causaba el hijo de Draco Malfoy.

Por eso le había mandado otra carta a su ahijado James Potter en cuanto terminó de leer la carta de Rose. Le pidió que cuidara a la pelirroja de ese chico y que impidiera que continuara su amistad. Porque desde aquella carta Ron Weasley había decidido actuar, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como el rubiecito le partía el corazón a su hija.

Aun algo shockeado por el sueño, el ojiazul tomó con sus manos temblorosas aquel pergamino arrugado que reposaba en su mesa de luz. Lo había releído al menos unas tres veces pero cada vez que lo hacia se sentía peor, sus temores se estaban confirmando poco a poco.

Sus ojos releyeron la esmerada caligrafía de Rose por cuarta vez.

_Querido papá _

_La estoy pasando muy bien en Hogwarts, dile a mamá que estoy estudiando mucho para los T.I.M.O.S y que ya me sé los libros prácticamente de memoria._

_Por otra parte Scorpius me ha ayudado mucho a estudiar desde que le expliqué Encantamientos como agradecimiento por haberme salvado. He descubierto que es muy inteligente y que tenemos muchas cosas en común. Incluso hoy me va a ayudar con Aritmancia, si supieras lo bueno que es que con los números. Creo que ya somos amigos papá, es tan comprensivo, no sé cómo no nos habíamos hablado antes. A toda la familia le cae bien exceptuando a James y Fred, no entiendo que tienen en contra suya. Bueno, me tengo que ir Scor me está esperando en la biblioteca,_

_Besos_

_PD: ¡puedes creer que le gusta la tarta de manzana tanto como a mí!_

_Rose _

La biblioteca estaba sumida en un denso silencio, unos fuertes rayos de sol golpeaban sus ventanas invitando a los pocos que permanecían allí a disfrutar de ese hermoso día primaveral. Pero él la estaba esperando tan tranquilo como siempre, sentado cómodamente con un semblante serio y un tomo en las manos. No estaba nervioso, sabía que ella llegaría y su hermosa sonrisa lo iluminaria toda la tarde, como si fuera un faro en una costa perdida entre las tinieblas. Ella había logrado que él riera, charlara animadamente e incluso que olvidaría que era un Malfoy.

-Siento la tardanza-se disculpo algo apesumbrada tomando asiento junto a él-estaba enviándole una carta a mi padre-indicó unos segundos después, sacando de su mochila algunos libros y cuadernos.

-No pasa nada Rose-aseguró el rubio viendo sus ojos azules centellear como siempre que ella hablaba. Desde aquel lejano incidente en el tren habían transcurrido seis meses y el recuerdo del incendio era algo borroso en su mente, sin embargo cada vez que veía el fuego crepitante de la chimenea se sentía indefensa, como si el fuego fuera capaz de consumirla.

Las horas comenzaron a correr a medida que ellos leían ese enorme tomo de Aritmancia, no obstante para ellos tan solo habían transcurrido unos pocos minutos.

De pronto esa atmosfera de paz y concentración se rompió cuando un chico de cabellos oscuros apareció frente a ellos, su expresión era totalmente inexpresiva. Ni siquiera Rose pudo extraer alguna información del muchacho.

-Scorpius tenemos que hablar-impuso con una seriedad extrema clavando sus ojos también negros, en aquellos grises. El rubio se removió incomodo en su asiento al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro desaparecía. Luego le dedicó un rápido vistazo a la pelirroja, Avery no le prestó atención a Rose, si hubiera estado en su lugar una pared hubiera sido lo mismo.

-Seguimos mañana Rose ¿aquí a la misma hora?-confirmó Malfoy juntando sus cosas rápidamente, seguramente creía que lo que le fuera a decir Avery sería importante ya que ni siquiera se dirigían dos palabras seguidas en esos últimos meses.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos Scorpius-concedió ella levantándose de donde estaba sentada para darle un beso en la mejilla al rubio. Este se sonrojo ligeramente y siguió al otro Slytherin fuera de la biblioteca. Mark mostraba un gesto de asco y evidente disgusto ante el afectuoso saludo de la chica, probablemente pensaría que su compañero estaría infectado con algún tipo de virus mortal.

Ambos entraron a la primera aula vacía que le seguía a la biblioteca, allí Scorpius esperando que el pelinegro hablara.

-¿Cuándo vas a recobrar la cordura?-preguntó Avery con una mueca burlona a medida que se paseaba por el cuarto. Scorpius lo miró con las cejas alzadas mostrándole que no entendía a que se refería. Tras una corta pausa el de ojos negros siguió hablando-porque estoy seguro que enloqueciste, para seguir juntándote con semejante escoria…-opinó, el rostro de Malfoy se tensó visiblemente.

-Si te refieres a mi amistad con Rose, no es de tu incumbencia Mark-lo cortó tajante escupiendo su nombre y dando un paso al frente en señal de desafío.

-No puedes ser amigo de esa sangre mestiza que se cree la gran cosa por ser hija de grandes héroes de guerra-ironizó riéndose ácidamente. El rubio adquirió un tono rojizo bastante alarmante.

-No eres nadie para insultar a Rose-gruñó enojado el de cabellos dorados.

-¿No me digas que te gusta esa mestiza?-comentó impresionado retomando aquella risa burlona y enfrentando al muchacho, que por más que le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros de alto, no lo intimidaba en lo absoluto.

-Y si me gustara ¿qué?-le echó en cara elevando la voz considerablemente.

-Vamos Scorpius estoy seguro que alguno de esa manada de pelirrojos te lavó el cerebro, sabes que siempre seremos basura para todos ellos-contraatacó provocando que una sombra se extendiera en el rostro anguloso del ojigris.

-Ellos no lo creen así…-comenzó con voz serena pero Avery lo interrumpió.

-Siempre serás un Malfoy, un marginado de la sociedad, no importa lo que te hayan dicho, debes aceptarlo-pronunció con evidente resentimiento deteniéndose frente a él y viéndolo a los ojos, los cuales desprendían un odio que sofocaba.

-Aun podemos limpiar nuestros apellidos Mark-le explicó con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos, porque en esos seis menes Rose le había enseñado una valiosa lección, siempre al final de un túnel oscuro hay una luz.

-No seas iluso, siempre seremos hijos de mortifagos-hizo una pausa en donde su voz amarga cambió a una llena de energía y rabia-gracias a los padres de esos mestizos nunca pude conocer a mi abuelo y mi padre se pudre en la cárcel, al igual que tu abuelo ¿nunca quisiste conocerlo?-inquirió con la intención de persuadir al de cabellos dorados. Sin embargo cuando Avery mencionó a Lucius Malfoy el rostro de su nieto empalideció.

-Era un asesino, un perro faldero de Voldemort-reconoció dolido apretando los dientes. Scorpius no se sentía para nada orgulloso de su abuelo. Cuando cumplió los once años su padre le había obsequiado un libro, pero no era cualquier libro era uno acerca de la segunda guerra. Fue entonces cuando lo supo todo, y desde aquel momento juró que no sería igual que su padre y que no cometería los mismos errores de Lucius Malfoy.

-Ya veo de que bando estas Malfoy, cuando recapacites y te des cuenta que es lo mejor, de quienes son tus verdaderos amigos…-declaró con sorna sin perder ese toque malicioso.

-Tú no eres mi amigo, nunca lo fuiste-manifestó el rubio dándose media vuelta para no verlo a la cara y perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Espero que para cuando te des cuenta no sea demasiado tarde-fue lo único que dijo Avery antes de abrir la puerta de un tirón y desaparecer por el pasillo.

Scorpius permaneció estático, su mente había quedado embotada después de la discusión, tan sólo veía como el sol comenzaba a esconderse tras el horizonte por la enorme ventana que daba a los jardines.

-Scorpius ¿estás bien?-se escuchó la melodiosa voz de Rose, él se dio vuelta al instante.

-Sí, pero ¿cómo…?-inició confundido al muchacho ante su presencia. Ella se sonrojó visiblemente.

-Lo siento pero cuando salía de la biblioteca oí unos gritos y escuché su discusión-admitió con una mirada de lastima dedicada al rubio.-

-¿Desde qué parte estuviste escuchando?-preguntó abochornado, no quería que la pelirroja se enterase lo que sentía hacia por ella. Scorpius pretendía callarse sus sentimientos antes que perder su amistad con ella, porque después de todo era imposible que ella sintiese lo mismo.

-Tan sólo la última parte-confesó ella acercándose lentamente a su lado. Él la miro por un momento antes de desviar la mirada.

-No creo que seas una basura-afirmó ella seriamente.

-Soy hijo y nieto de mortifagos Rose-le explicó pacientemente, Scorpius sabía que la chica no podía entender su situación, ella nunca había sido discriminada, nunca había estado sola. Porque la soledad es capaz de transformar a la gente lenta y dolorosamente, enterrándose en el pecho como una daga afilada.

-Tú no hiciste nada Scorpius, nada-ella recalcó la última palabra con determinación, luego se colocó frente a él permitiendo que el muchacho no pudiera seguir evitándola. El rubio se llevó con desesperación las manos al rostro, sujetándoselo a cada lado, parecía que fuera a arrancárselo de un tirón.

-Soy igual a ellos-murmuró algo perturbado-mírame-insistió con una desesperación que hizo que la chica se alarmara. Ella lo observó atentamente, largos mechones rubios le caían por el rostro intentando ocultar inútilmente esos ojos grises y brillantes, su rostro permanecía pálido resaltando aquellas facciones angulosas y profundas ojeras se formaban bajo sus ojos.

Nadie podía negar que su imagen fuera la típica de un Malfoy. Sin embargo era más Greengrass de lo que cualquiera se hubiera podido imaginar.

-Tú eres diferente-estableció tomando sus manos y alejándolas de su rostro. Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron, el gris impactó con el azul.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, quizás heredé algo más de ellos aparte de lo físico-se colocó a la defensiva soltando sus manos y rompiendo aquel contacto visual. Se sentía una basura capaz de contaminar a Rose con tan solo una mirada. En ese momento deseó estar solo por primera vez en esos seis meses.

-Simplemente lo sé, todos tenemos una parte oscura y no por eso eres mala persona-añadió sabiamente la muchacha.

El sol se ocultó en ese instante dejando a los últimos rayos atrás y aquella aula quedó en penumbras. Scorpius reflexionó sus palabras unos minutos en los que Rose no le despegó la mirada. La pelirroja solo buscaba ayudarlo como él lo había hecho con ella. Porque no solo la había salvado del incendio, la apoyó las semanas restantes para superarlo, gracias a él, ella recuperó su confianza.

El silencio se unió a la oscuridad hasta que Rose suspiró cansinamente.

-Piénsalo Scor-fue lo último que se escuchó en la habitación antes que las suaves pisadas de la chica se dirigieran en torno a la puerta. El rubio no notó su ausencia hasta diez minutos más tarde, miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban como un torbellino y ya no sabía qué creer.

La siguiente semana llegó increíblemente lenta para la pelirroja, se sentía atrapada en algún tipo de reloj de arena descompuesto en donde los granos de arena caían esporádicamente. En aquellos siete días no había hablado ni una sola vez con Scorpius Malfoy, él no se había presentado en la biblioteca ni tampoco la había saludado desde la lejana mesa de las serpientes. Ella no entendía el porqué de su actitud tan distante, en todas las clases tenía una actitud pensativa como si su cabeza estuviera viajando por otro planeta.

Ese día no era la excepción, toda la mañana el rubio se sentó apartado y garabateó toda la hora sobre su cuaderno. A Rose se le acongojaba el corazón al verlo en ese estado pero cada vez que buscaba hablarle, él se iba tras inventar una excusa demasiado tonta para ser creíble.

Desde entonces la ojiazul había optado por darle un tiempo para que pusiera sus ideas en orden, a pesar de que su ausencia le doliera en el alma. Porque ella no iba a negar que lo extrañaba.

Rose entró a la sala común de Gryffindor después de una exhaustiva tarde en la biblioteca, gracias a los T.I.M.O.S los profesores cada vez les mandaban más deberes. Inmediatamente escuchó como la llamaban, ella se volteó y comprobó que efectivamente eran Lily y Dominique, sus primas.

-Hoy no chicas, estoy cansada-se anticipó Rose ante cualquier propuesta que pudiera provenir de ellas, esa tarde no tenia ánimos para nada más que no fuera descansar.

-Vamos Rose sólo queremos charlar un rato contigo, nos has estado evadiendo toda la semana-insistió la más pequeña de los Potter con un mohín, ante eso era imposible negarse y la de ojos azules lo sabía. Lily Potter con tan solo trece años era muy persuasiva.

-De acuerdo pero un rato nada más-accedió derrotada siguiéndolas hasta los sillones escarlatas con una postura de total desinterés.

-¿Has estado durmiendo bien?-preguntó algo preocupada Dominique dirigiéndose a Rose a la vez que se peinaba discretamente su cabellera rubia. La chica con sus diecisiete años era considerada una de las chicas más guapas de Hogwarts.

-Estoy estudiando mucho, ya sabes los T.I.M.O.S-se explicó a medida que bostezaba.

-No te estreses Rosie, no son tan difíciles-indicó la réplica de Fleur con un gesto con la mano. Rose rodó los ojos, claro que para ellos habían sido fáciles, si tan solo aprobó cuatro materias. Por otro lado la hija de Hermione planeaba continuar los E.X.T.A.S.I.S de todas sus asignaturas con excelentes calificaciones, algo que para muchos como Dominique era considerado una locura.

-¿Qué te parece si organizamos algo para mañana?, para que descanses de los libros-propuso Lily risueña con una sonrisa que pronto se contagió en el rostro de Dominique.

-No sé chicas, mañana pensaba dormir toda la mañana antes de ir a la biblioteca-les contó algo reticente Rose, últimamente no tenía ganas de sociabilizar con nadie.

-Podemos organizarlo por la tarde, ¿Qué tal un picnic con todas las chicas Weasley?-aportó la rubia con entusiasmo mirando a Lily.

-Sí-chilló emocionada la menor-que sea junto al lago así vemos el atardecer-.

Luego Dominique y Lily comenzaron a cotillear como locas sobre el evento, hasta que cuando Rose se disponía a marcharse a su dormitorio, la rubia le preguntó:

-¿Tú qué opinas Rose?-.

-Quizás vaya un rato…-comentó vagamente volviendo a ubicarse en el sillón para que ellas no notaran su deseo de huir.

-Eso es-la animó Lily mirándolo con sus ojos castaños brillantes-nos vemos a las cinco entonces-confirmó después de una pequeña pausa.

-¿Quieres que le avise a Molly?- se ofreció Rose recordando que al día siguiente vería a su prima de Ravenclaw en la biblioteca después del almuerzo.

-No-saltó Dominique con alteración, entonces recibió una mirada rápida de Lily y se tranquilizó instantemente-es decir, nosotras nos ocuparemos de todo-rechazó la oferta con suavidad. Esto hizo que Rose notara que algo estaba sucediendo, eso no era normal.

-Creo que ya te hemos entretenido demasiado Rosie, nos vemos mañana a las cinco-confirmó Lily levantándose de golpe y obligando sutilmente a la otra pelirroja a retirarse.

-Sí, no llegues tarde-advirtió la rubia con una severidad que Rose nunca antes había visto en ella, Dominique era la persona más despreocupada y tranquila que conocía, ni hablar de lo impuntual que era. Por eso aquello fue la confirmación que Rose necesitó para asegurar que esas dos estaban planeando algo.

-Buenas noches, hasta mañana-indicó Rose levantándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación, estaba dispuesta a averiguar qué era lo que pasaba por sus mentes. No pensaba faltar a la cita, la curiosidad era más fuerte.

En cuanto ella ingresó a su habitación y cerró la puerta, Lily y Dominique suspiraron de alivio.

-Estuvo cerca-reconoció la pelirroja-casi nos delatas Dom-la acusó volviendo a sentarse cómodamente visiblemente menos tensa.

-Lo siento sabes que me cuesta horrores mentir-admitió con una pequeña sonrisa persuasiva hacia su prima.

-Mañana temprano tenemos que completar la segunda parte del plan, ya hablé con Roxy y ella nos va a ayudar-aportó Lily con una sonrisa carismática.

-Me alegro, entonces yo iré a las cocinas-estableció la rubia rápidamente.

La pelirroja asintió al ver que ya tenían todo solucionado. El plan no podía fallar, después de todo de él dependía la felicidad de Rose. Porque aunque ella no lo notara su familia inmediatamente había percibido su cambio de actitud. En especial las chicas que ya se habían acostumbrado a que cierto chico estuviera siempre con ella. Por eso Lily y Dominique habían decidido actuar antes que su prima fuera absorbida por los estudios y se convirtiera en una amargada, como ellas se referían a esa faceta suya tan antisocial.

Las chicas siguieron charlando un rato más antes de desearse buenas noches y subir a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, después de todo al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo su plan.

La luz de la mañana llegó demasiado pronto para Scorpius, el cual no había podido evitar desvelarse de nuevo. Últimamente le costaba conciliar el sueño y cuando lo lograba horrendas pesadillas hacían que despertara bañado en sudor. Pesadillas en donde todos lo señalaban, lo miraban con odio y rencor, hasta aquellos ojos azules lo veían de esa forma, le reprochaban el hecho de que nunca podría huir de lo que era, un Malfoy.

Se levantó de la cama adoselada con un pronunciado bostezo. El resto de sus compañeros aun continuaban durmiendo ese sábado por la madrugada, la mayoría recién abrían los ojos a las diez y recién eran las seis.

Scorpius se dio una larga ducha para terminar de despertarse y después decidió bajar a desayunar algo.

Por su mente pasaban una y otra vez las imágenes del sueño, recordándole la molestia que significaba en la vida de Rose Weasley. Él había decidido que debían tomar distancia aunque le doliera, ella no se merecía un amigo como él. La palabra amigo le sonó amarga al muchacho, porque aunque no lo admitiera él deseaba ser mucho más que su amigo.

Entró al gran comedor y se ubicó en uno de los extremos de la mesa en completa soledad. No había casi nadie desayunando a esa hora, por eso le pareció extraño cuando oyó que alguien lo llamaba. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con la persona que menos hubiera esperado.


	4. Capítulo tres:La emboscada

Capitulo tres: la emboscada

En cuanto su reloj marcó las cinco en punto ella juntó todo lo que tenía desperdigado sobre la mesa y salió de la biblioteca en dirección al lago. No podía negar que estaba tremendamente nerviosa, quería descubrir que planeaban sus primas a toda costa. Pronto alcanzó el gran roble que ellas le habían indicado y percibió que bajo este había un mantel a cuadros, sobre el cual reposaba una canasta. Observó a su alrededor durante largos minutos pero allí no había nadie, Rose se sentó contra el tronco dispuesta a esperarlas un poco más. Sin embargo luego de diez minutos comenzó a inquietarse y sus manos se movían nerviosamente sobre su falda.

De repente escuchó pasos sobre la hierba y automáticamente dio vuelta la cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

-Hola Rose-la saludó el muchacho acercándose lentamente, su mirada estaba clavada al suelo como si allí hubiera algo realmente interesante.

-Scorpius… ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó expresando su sorpresa la pelirroja.

Hubo una pausa de unos minutos en los que parecía que el chico debatía internamente sobre cuál sería su próximo movimiento, al final sostuvo su mirada en ella y le dijo:

-Lo siento mucho-.

El corazón de Rose comenzó a latir aceleradamente, no entendía que le estaba pasando. Se levantó torpemente y musitó todavía confusa por las palabras del chico-No entiendo… ¿Por qué te disculpas?-.

-No debí haberte hablado así es sólo que por un momento creí en las palabras de Avery-el semblante de Rose se ensombreció-quiero decir que pensé que con mi amistad solo te perjudicaba pero después tu prima me hizo entender que…

-Espera, hablaste con Lily y Dominique ¿verdad?-lo interrumpió la pelirroja colocando la última pieza de su rompecabezas, después de todo si estaban planeando algo esas dos.

-No, hablé con Roxanne-le contó él algo confundido por la suposición de la ojiazul .Enseguida ella supo que su prima morena también estaba metida en esa situación, claro después de todo sólo Roxy tenía la habilidad de convencer con sutileza a las personas.

-En fin, me dijo que alejarme de ti no arreglaba nada y que no todo el mundo juzga a los demás por su apellido o su apariencia y…-Rose le sonrió ampliamente-quería preguntarte si todavía guardas mi asiento en la biblioteca-terminó sonriendo débilmente.

-Déjame pensar…Hmm, no ahora lo ocupa Kevin Wilson-le contestó la pelirroja fingiendo sentirlo desde el fondo del alma. Scorpius empalideció, pronto el monstruo de los celos llegó y se tensó visiblemente.

-¿Quién es ese?-la interrogó serio volviendo a adoptar ese tono frio de siempre.

-Mi amigo imaginario-sentenció la pelirroja volviendo a sonreírle, él se rió por unos segundos ante su estupidez.

Luego Scorpius se sentó cerca del mantel y abrió la canasta para ojear que contenía en su interior, Rose lo imitó y lo miró expectante.

-¿Qué haces?-quiso saber ella algo divertida al ver como él sacaba una cantidad considerable de comida que perfectamente podía alimentar a un ejército.

-¿No es obvio?, vamos a disfrutar el picnic-anunció alegre.

-Pero que yo sepa no tenemos dos estómagos-bromeó ella llevándose una mano hacia el suyo. Scorpius se rió y enseguida comenzó a comer.

-Apresúrate o se lo comerá todo tu amigo imaginario-se burló el rubio haciéndole señas para que también probara la suculenta tarta de manzana.

Comieron durante un buen rato entre charlas y chistes, parecía que el reloj se había detenido y que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para ellos dos.

No obstante nada dura para siempre y en cuanto comenzó a bajar el sol, coloreando al lago con tonalidades rojas y anaranjadas, una suave brisa los envolvió indicándoles que ya era tiempo de regresar. En cuanto comenzaron a guardar todo nuevamente dentro de la canasta sus manos se rozaron y un ligero escalofrió los recorrió por completo. Rose se sonrojó de inmediato y desvió la mirada, Scorpius en cambio sostuvo sus ojos grises en ella y entendió que ese era el momento que estaba esperando, se lo diría.

-Yo…tengo que decirte algo importante-dijo el muchacho bastante nervioso comenzando a acercársele lentamente. Ella sentía más cosquillas en el estomago con cada paso del rubio, las manos le temblaban y sus ojos estaban adheridos a aquellos grises como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pronto sus rostros quedaron separados por tan solo unos pocos centímetros, en esa posición él era capaz de contar cada una de las pecas de la chica y de apreciar como sus labios lo llamaban a gritos. Ella se perdió en ese gris brillante por unos segundos, esperando que sus labios se chocaran de una vez.

Entonces una figura emergió de entre los arboles cercanos, caminaba tranquilamente y sus fuertes pasos hicieron que los dos jóvenes se separaran de inmediato. El chico los miró divertido unos segundos antes que la voz molesta de Rose resonara.

-¿Qué haces aquí James?-preguntó la pelirroja entre molesta y avergonzada, alejándose del rubio.

-Hola Rose que alegría de verte-sentenció James sonriéndole amistosamente.

-Me parece que tenemos que hablar James-ordenó la pelirroja adquiriendo tonalidades rojizas en el rostro. Estaba cansada de que sus primos la espiaran y la siguieran, ella no era ninguna niña pequeña, podía cuidarse de sí misma.

-Luego Rose, primero quiero hablar con Scorpius-objetó el de cabellos oscuros con una sonrisa que Rose no pudo descifrar debido a lo sorprendida que estaba. Nunca antes su primo había llamado al rubio por su nombre, además ¿Qué le podía decir él a Scorpius? La intriga la carcomió lentamente hasta consumirla de la curiosidad.

-No le haré nada-se burló-sólo quiero hablar con él, te lo devolveré completo-admitió terminando de mofarse de Rose que lo miraba ceñuda.

Scorpius estaba evidentemente nervioso pero lo camuflaba con esa mascara de seriedad que ya tenía incorporada, tras una seña de Potter lo siguió unos pasos detrás. Ambos se internaron entre los primeros arboles del bosque prohibido, la luz comenzaba a escasear dándole al lugar un aspecto terrorífico.

-Bien, primero que nada te debo una disculpa-dijo James sin rodeos apoyándose contra el tronco de un árbol cercano y fijando la vista en el rubio. Este no tardó en abrir los ojos de la sorpresa-te juzgué mal todo este tiempo y después de todo tu no hiciste nada malo-.

Scorpius no sabía que decir, nunca se esperó esa confesión de parte del primo de Rose, el típico Gryffindor orgulloso y protector de su familia.

-Además no me equivoco al pensar que quieres ser algo más que un amigo de Rose-afirmó súbitamente, la cara del rubio empalideció drásticamente. James se rió por unos segundos al ver que había dado en el clavo. ¿Tan evidente era?, pensó Malfoy poniéndose más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-Bueno si pero…-comenzó entre titubeos Scorpius pero una voz fría a sus espaldas lo hizo detenerse.

-Vaya, vaya lo has conseguido Scorpius-comentó Avery acercándose a donde estaban ellos. El rubio no entendía nada, pronto vio a su alrededor y comprendió que lo menos otros seis Slytherins los rodeaban apuntándole a James con la varita. El hijo de Harry Potter enseguida se puso rígido y la mandíbula se le tensó de rabia mientras sacaba su varita rápidamente para apuntarle a Mark con los ojos brillándole del desprecio que sentía.

-No has dado al leoncito en bandeja Malfoy, te felicito-volvió a hablar el de ojos negros como la noche, su sonrisa maliciosa surcaba su rostro. Scorpius se acercó lentamente a James y extrajo su varita cautelosamente, no iba a permitir que el desgraciado de Avery le hiciera algo al castaño, Rose nunca se lo perdonaría. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera apuntarle a uno de los Slytherin que los rodeaban, Avery le arrebató la varita y quedó indefenso.

-Cállate Avery, eres una despreciable serpiente rastrera, solo me atacas porque tienes seis más detrás ¿verdad?-apuntó Potter con sorna sin bajar la varita ni por un segundo. Pronto sus ojos tan castaños como los de su madre vieron a Scorpius, el cual estaba varios metros alejado completamente quieto. Nadie le apuntaba y a pesar de su expresión de sorpresa, James dedujo que el rubio lo había traicionado.

-Potter, Potter todavía tienes mucho que aprender-fue lo último que dijo Avery antes de lanzarle un maleficio a James, el cual lo repelió sin esfuerzo. Entonces todos comenzaron a lanzarle maldiciones al muchacho de dieciséis que los esquivaba y repelía a diestra y siniestra.

Scorpius, inmovilizado por un petrificulus totalus, solamente podía contemplar la escena tieso como una tabla, se sentía impotente y con ganas de descuartizar a Avery.

James poco a poco empezó a cansarse y en cuanto bajó la guardia un maleficio le dio directamente, tumbándolo como a un muñeco de trapo. Enseguida se puso de pie y continuó luchando porque él nunca se rendía, antes muerto.

Aunque le provocaron varios cortes profundos en los brazos y rostro Potter no dejó de defenderse hasta que unas fuertes y apretadas cuerdas lo aprisionaron, entonces soltó la varita.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Potter, llamar a tu padre el gran héroe?-se burló Avery acercándose hasta donde el muchacho yacía tendido, allí le dio una fuerte patada y con un último hechizo aturdidor lo dejó inconsciente.

-Esta vez tuviste suerte Malfoy, ahora ese arrogante de Potter creerá que estas en nuestro bando y le contará a tu amiguita la mestiza lo que le hicimos ¿Qué crees que dirá ella?-comentó Mark riéndose-debes estar donde perteneces-terminó este. Un hechizo salió de la varita del de ojos negros y Scorpius cayó, aún petrificado, inconsciente sobre el suelo.

Rose estaba cenando en silencio, por su mente se formaban cientos de locas ideas de lo que James le pudo haber dicho a Scorpius. Todavía seguía nerviosa por ese asunto y no lo podía esconder, sus primas ya comenzaban a darse cuenta que algo sucedía. En ese momento llegaron Louis y Fred con caras de evidente preocupación, lo cual era algo raro para ellos que vivían para reírse y bromear. Se sentaron en los dos asientos libres que quedaban junto a Rose y comenzaron a hablar sobre algo en voz baja. Pronto el resto los notó y Hugo fue el que intervino a la vez que comía vorazmente su pollo

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-preguntó tragando con dificultad sin despegarles la mirada.

Rose salió de sus cavilaciones y escuchó la conversación atenta.

-No encontramos a James ¿saben dónde puede estar?-indicó Fred.

-Quizás está con una chica…-opinó el hermano de Rose ya que James Potter era un mujeriego empedernido.

-No lo creo, él siempre nos avisa cuando se va con alguna chica-dijo Louis pensativo.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vieron?-averiguó Hugo.

-Después del entrenamiento de Quidditch se excusó con que tenía que hacer algo importante y desapareció-informó Fred.

Entonces un nudo se formó en la garganta de Rose, y si ¿les había pasado algo?, se estremeció de sólo pensarlo y rápidamente sus ojos azules lo buscaron en la mesa de las serpientes. Pero él no estaba allí.

-Yo lo vi después de eso Fred-aportó ella temerosa de lo que le pudo haber sucedido a ambos.

Los tres chicos miraron a Rose de golpe.

-¿Donde?-preguntó Louis.

-Síganme-fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja antes de ponerse de pie. Su hermano y primos la siguieron sin chistar.

Caminaron en silencio y salieron del castillo tras la chica que parecía más alterada con cada paso que daba, pero no se detuvo hasta alcanzar el lugar en donde hacia pocas horas ella había estado con Scorpius.

-James se fue en esa dirección-señaló con su mano hacia unos árboles bajos que conducían directamente al bosque prohibido-con Scorpius al atardecer-.

La cara de Fred se contorsionó, estaba enojado y se notaba a leguas, Louis y Hugo se mantenían impasibles aunque un poco confusos.

-¿Qué quería Malfoy con James?-indicó Fred agresivamente hacia Rose.

-James le pidió a Scorpius que hablaran-resumió la muchacha sonrojándose levemente al recordar lo que habrían hecho si su primo no se hubiera aparecido.

Esta vez el hijo de George y Angelina Weasley fue el que encabezó a los demás en ese camino totalmente oscuro pero para nada silencioso.

Pronto llegaron a un claro rodeado de arboles, en donde la luz de la luna lo iluminaba pobremente dándole un aspecto fantasmagórico. Los cuatro fueron alejándose para buscar a su primo o alguna pista que los pudiera llevar a su paradero.

A Rose se le detuvo el corazón cuando vio a el castaño tendido en el suelo, atado por poderosas cuerdas.

-James ¿estás bien?-preguntó ella arrodillándose junto a él-Fred, Hugo, Louis ¡lo encontré!-gritó de inmediato para que los demás se acercaran. Ellos corrieron hasta donde estaba la chica, iluminada gracias a su varita.

-Rose…-susurró James con la voz ronca y cansada-Malfoy él…-fue lo último que pronunció antes de volver a quedar inconsciente. Estaba extremadamente pálido por toda la sangre que había perdido a través de los profundos cortes que tenía en su cuerpo.

-¿Viste lo que le hizo tu amiguito Rose?- le gritó Fred a su prima conjurando un hechizo para romper las cuerdas que presionaban al castaño y luego otro para moverlo.

-No sabemos si fue él, quizás algo los atacó-opinó la pelirroja con los ojos humedecidos, ella se negaba creer que Scorpius le hubiera hecho eso a James.

-Él lo mencionó-inquirió Louis con dureza-seguramente nos quiso decir que fue él el responsable de su estado-.

Sin perder un segundo comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al colegio, James necesitaba ir a la enfermería cuanto antes ya que respiraba con dificultad.

Rose se mantuvo al margen de la conversación, tan sólo los escuchaba maldecir a Malfoy y aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué sucedió?-los interrogó Madame Pomfrey en cuanto entraron a la enfermería.

Hugo le explicó brevemente y ella enseguida comenzó a examinarlo y a cerrar sus sangrantes heridas con la varita.

-Voy a avisarle al resto-les informó Louis antes de perderse en dirección al pasillo.

En menos de media hora todo el clan ya estaba rodeando a James Potter expectante, ya que en pocos minutos la enfermera saldría de su despacho y les diría el estado de salud del muchacho.

-¿Cómo está?-se escuchó una voz enérgica entrando con decisión a la habitación. Todos voltearon para ver como Harry y Ginny ingresaban a la enfermería.

-Estamos esperando a la enfermera mamá-respondió Albus con calma. Ella rápidamente se hizo paso para quedar frente a su hijo, el cual tenía un aspecto lamentable.

-¿Quién le hizo esto?-pregunto Harry enojado intentando sonsacarle la información a sus sobrinos.

-No lo sabemos-se apresuró a contestar Rose sintiendo las miradas de Hugo, Fred y Louis fijas en ella.

En ese momento salió la enfermera con un frasco entre sus manos, y se percató de la presencia de los adultos.

-¿Va a estar bien?-la interrogó Ginny con preocupación mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo mayor. Harry mientras tanto lo miraba con inquietud algo nervioso.

-Si Sra. Potter, su hijo se quebró el brazo derecho y una de sus costillas, estará algo débil un tiempo por la pérdida de sangre, pero se recuperará-le explicó Madame Pomfrey algo molesta al comprobar la cantidad de gente que había en el lugar.

-Debe descansar-protestó Madame Pomfrey.

Esa fue la señal para que todos salieran abatidos de la enfermería dejando a James con sus padres. Rose a pesar de sentirse agotada estaba abrumada por una serie de pensamientos, ella confiaba en Scorpius y sabia que él no le pudo haber hecho eso a James, sin embargo otra voz en su cabeza le decía que quizás no lo conocía lo suficiente. Y eso no hacía más que inquietarla y producirle un profundo dolor en el pecho.

Todo le daba vueltas, se sentó con dificultad en aquel sofá en donde estaba acostado. Le dolía la cabeza como si alguien le hubiera pegado con un bate, se la frotó con una mano mientras miraba a su alrededor. Estaba en la sala común de Slytherin, tardó varios segundos en recordar todo lo sucedido el día de ayer. La emboscada le llegó a la mente con todos los detalles, sabía que James había corrido peor suerte que él, y eso no era bueno. Sólo esperaba que el chico no pusiera a Rose en su contra, ya la había perdido durante una semana por su estupidez y no quería que se repitiera. Aquellos brillantes ojos azules ocuparon su mente y se sintió mal, él debió ayudar a James. Comenzó a reprocharse el haber sido un cobarde, el haber permitido que lo desarmaran con tanta facilidad. Se sorprendió al descubrir que a su lado descansaba su varita, la tomo y la guardo en su túnica.

Enseguida se puso de pie y partió hacia el comedor, necesitaba explicarles a todos que había sido un malentendido, él no estaba del lado de Avery.

Por el camino no pudo evitar notar las cientos de miradas que se clavaban en él, incluso cuando Lily y Dominique lo vieron, le dedicaron una mirada de completo odio antes de seguir su camino. Su estomago le dio una punzada, seguro todos creían que era el culpable por el ataque de James, y a él solo le quedaba que el Gryffindor aceptara sus disculpas. Aunque algo le decía que eso iba a ser una odisea. Finalmente llegó al comedor, pero ella no estaba allí, así que dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección a la enfermería.

La mañana llegó después de una extensa noche en donde la pelirroja casi no había conciliado el sueño, profundas ojeras le marcaban el rostro contrastando con su piel blanca. Se sentía terrible y sabia que sólo había un remedio, ir con Scorpius y preguntarle. Con este pensamiento fue una de las primeras en bajar a desayunar, quería encontrarlo y sacarse ese peso de encima, esa angustia que la carcomía. No soportaba pensar que su amistad era un engaño, que debía tirar sus sentimientos a la basura otra vez.

No obstante él no estaba allí, eso decepcionó profundamente a Rose, pero decidió darse una vuelta para ver a su primo antes de volver al comedor a buscarlo, después de todo la mayoría de los estudiantes desayunaban tarde los domingos.

En cuanto ella llegó a la enfermería se alegró al comprobar que allí estaba su padre y su tío Harry charlando con James, el cual a pesar de que tenía un cabestrillo y no podía moverse demasiado, sonreía débilmente. Ella los saludó intentando ocultar su pesar, no quería que su padre se enterara de nada, ya sabía que no le había agradado ni un poco cuando le contó sobre su amistad, en esta situación no quería saber qué haría si escuchaba acerca de que él le había hecho daño a James. De seguro lo descuartizaba o algo peor…, no quería ni imaginárselo.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron dando paso a un muchacho alto y rubio, parecía algo agitado, como si hubiera llegado hasta allí corriendo. Nadie notó su presencia exceptuando a la chica, que lo miraba algo sorprendida. Él caminó directamente hacia la camilla en donde James estaba recostado y esperó que él lo viera.

-¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí?-comentó Ron cambiando su expresión alegre y distendida por una seria y agresiva, entonces todos lo miraron. Harry lo vio con curiosidad, se preguntaba si el chico seria igual a su padre, Rose estaba anonadada de que decidiera meterse en la boca del lobo y James le dedicaba una mirada del más puro odio.

-¿Vienes a regocijarte por lo que me hicieron?-añadió James con furia.

-No es lo que crees, yo no estoy con Avery-comenzó Scorpius con firmeza porque aunque estaba terriblemente nervioso, no pensaba dejarse intimidar.

-Sí claro, por eso no moviste ni un músculo cuando me atacaron ¿verdad?-se mofó el primo de Rose sin despegarle la mirada.

-Me petrificaron, no pude hacer nada-admitió algo molesto el rubio pero sin elevar el tono de la voz. Ron parecía haberse contagio del odio que desprendía su sobrino y ahora veía a Scorpius con furia. Harry en cambio, no sabía en donde meterse.

-Claro por eso ellos no te atacaron a ti-se burló el hijo mayor de Harry Potter.

-Me dejaron inconsciente y me llevaron a la sala común, yo no hice nada y solo vine a decírtelo, que no me creas es tu problema-reconoció el de ojos metálicos algo alterado ante la insistencia de James.

-Si Scorpius dice que no participó en el ataqué es que no lo hizo-, yo le creo-habló Rose por primera vez desde que comenzó la discusión. Scorpius se sintió aliviado, como si le hubieran sacado una pesa de diez kilos que tenía que cargar en la espalda. Rose le creía y lo defendía, y tan solo por eso ya valía la pena haberse enfrascado en la discusión.

-No puedes creer en una serpiente como él Rosie-manifestó Ron acercándose a su hija y hablándole de la misma manera que cuando tenía cinco años. Rose lo miró desafiante, estaba harta que todos pensaran que era aquella pequeña niña que hacia todo lo que le ordenaban.

-No tengo cinco años papá-lo cortó ella irritada. Ron la miró sorprendida como si no fuera su hija la que había dicho esas palabras tan duras.

-Es Malfoy ¿verdad?, él te cambió para mal, debes entender que es un lobo disfrazado de cordero-insistió su padre, Rose bufó. Scorpius veía la escena atónito nunca se esperó que fuera capaz de defenderlo ante su padre, aunque lo peor fueron las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de la pelirroja.

-Scorpius no es su padre-le recordó con sorna, los ojos azules de Ron se abrieron grandes como platos.

-Todos los Malfoy son iguales-quiso explicarle el pelirrojo de la misma manera que se le enseña a un niño que dos más dos son cuatro.

-Eres un inmaduro, sigues pensando igual que cuando estabas en el colegio-declaró Rose elevando la voz, él rostro de Ron se volvió más rojo que un tomate. El lugar quedó en completo silencio, el padre de Rose parecía que tenia las palabras atascadas en la garganta, incapaces de salir.

-Malfoy vino a pedirme disculpas y yo las rechacé, ahora se puede ir-dijo James cortando ese silencio, un segundo más tarde el rubio se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Rose que se disponía a seguirlo para ofrecerle disculpas por la testarudez de su primo y la grosería de su padre, fue impedida por Ron.

-No iras con él ¿entendiste?, soy tu padre y me debes respetar, no debes hablar con ese muchacho nunca más Rose –le ordenó el adulto, sin embargo ella quedó unos segundos estática, con la mente perdida. Aquellas palabras le sonaban, como si su padre ya se las hubiera dicho antes…, entonces recordó el parque, recordó la charla que había tenido con su padre. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ya no tenían cinco años.

Justo cuando ella se iba a voltear a responderle varias de sus primas ingresaron rompiendo la tensión del ambiente, Rose se mordió la lengua y se tragó todo el enojo que sentía. Estaba decidida a hablar con él y nadie se lo iba a impedir, después de todo su padre no podía estar vigilándola todo el tiempo.

Lo que ella no sabía era que pasaría más de una semana hasta que hablaría de nuevo con el dueño de aquellos ojos metálicos que tanto le gustaban, porque el destino estaba de su parte y no se iba a detener ante nadie.


	5. Capítulo cuatro:El encuentro

Capítulo cuatro: el encuentro

Fuertes truenos se escuchaban resonar en el cielo esa tarde de Marzo, acompañados de una torrencial lluvia, la cual se ocupaba de bañar a todo aquel que saliera del castillo desprotegido. Pero en esa aula todos estaban demasiado ocupados como para darle importancia a la tormenta, ese día el profesor Longbottom les había pedido que dibujaran a los curiosos arbustos autofertilizantes por pares. Rose no había tenido otra opción que ser con Albus, el cual a pesar de que la vigilaba como todos, le daba más libertad. Él sabía lo difícil que la estaba pasando su prima favorita y a veces se hacia el distraído para que Rose pudiera dedicarle largas miradas a cierto rubio.

-Rose-le llamó la atención el de ojos verdes, ella lo miró después de unos segundos-acércame más la lupa para que pueda dibujar sus frutos-le pidió con su típica amabilidad.

La pelirroja lo hizo y luego le dedicó una mirada al invernadero, el profesor Longbottom la vigilaba muy de cerca, era más que obvio que su padre tenía que ver con eso. Porque cuando Ronald Weasley le había dicho que le prohibía volver a hablar con Scorpius lo había dicho en serio. Ahora la ojiazul era escoltada por alguien de su familia a todas partes, sólo podía disfrutar de su soledad en las noches, donde el silencio era su más grande aliado. Cada vez que ella miraba al heredero de los Malfoy inmediatamente alguien le llamaba la atención y la alejaba de él. Pero daba igual lo que hicieran porque Rose estaba decidida a hablar con él, decidida a contarle lo que sentía. Ni siquiera su padre podía evitar que ella no sintiera, que no pensara en él.

Entonces Rose tuvo una idea, garabateó rápidamente una nota en un pedazo de pergamino y esperó al momento justo. Cuando vio que el amigo de sus padres se distrajo para ayudar a Vanessa y otra de sus compañeras, ella actuó.

El pequeño papel remontó vuelo desde la mano de Rose hasta el lugar en donde el de ojos metálicos trabajaba. Él lo atrapó al instante y le regaló una pequeña pero silenciosa sonrisa a la chica antes de leerlo con disimulo.

_Necesitamos hablar, hoy en la biblioteca a las tres_

Scorpius enseguida entendió lo que estaba sucediendo, él anhelaba hablar con ella desde el episodio en la enfermería pero cada vez que él se acercaba, ella estaba con alguien más. Así que solo le quedaba esperar.

La clase terminó y Gryffindor y Slytherin se separaron hacia sus siguientes clases. La pelirroja vio como su prima Lucy llegaba bajo un paraguas hasta donde estaba ella dispuesta a comenzar una charla hasta su próxima clase de Runas.

-Rose ¿Cómo te fue?, tenemos clase en el tercer piso, debemos apresurarnos-le dijo la Hufflepuff con una sonrisa. La de ojos azules le contestó desganada antes de ver como Scorpius se iba caminando despacio bajo la lluvia sin importarle el hecho de estar empapado, logrando que sus cabellos dorados se le pegaran al rostro .Él La miraba fijamente, provocando que su corazón diera un brinco de alegría.

Las horas fueron sucediéndose unas a otras hasta que después de las clases de la tarde, ella partió a la biblioteca con Lucy, Albus y Fred. Ocuparon una mesa y lentamente se pusieron a trabajar.

-Rose me puedes corregir esta redacción me parece que me quedó muy floja-indicó Albus entregándole el pergamino a su prima. Esta corrigió algunos errores con la varita mientras oía la charla entre sus otros primos pelirrojos.

-Tienes que conseguirme otro detonador trampa de la tienda de tu papá-le pedía Lucy a Fred-porque Roxy se niega a conseguírmelo y…-

-Ya está Al, tienes que arreglar un poco la conclusión y quedará lista-anunció la de ojos azules con una sonrisa.

En ese momento ella se percató de que faltaban tan solo cinco minutos para las tres, debía hacer algo para alejarse de su familia. Una idea se le cruzó por la mente y rápidamente se puso de pie.

-Voy al baño-murmuró para que nadie la oyera, pero no había caminado dos pasos que la voz de Lucy añadió:

-Te acompaño-.

Rose maldijo por lo bajo y se dirigió al baño con su prima. Allí trató de librarse de la pelirroja pero fue imposible, la Hufflepuff estaba adherida a ella como con pegamento.

-Voy a lavarme las manos puedes adelantarte-propuso Rose a al a vez que se enjabonaba las manos con una lentitud agobiante.

-No hay problema, te esperaré-insistió apoyándose contra una pared y tarareando una canción. Para ese momento la hija de Hermione ya pensaba que su prima era lo más irritante que existía en el universo, prefería que la encerraran en una celda antes de que la siguieran a todas partes como si fuera una criminal.

Ni bien terminó de lavarse las manos se encaminaron de regreso a la biblioteca en completo silencio.

-¿Esa no es tu amiga Samantha?-señaló la de ojos azules a una chica rubia que estaba de espaldas a ellas, mirando una estantería. Lucy la miró por unos segundos con serias dudas pero cuando volteó para responderle a su prima, que su amiga no era de Ravenclaw, notó que Rose se había esfumado.

Ella se había internado entre los laberintos de libros en busca de Scorpius, se sentía toda una espía digna de una película.

Entonces alguien la tomó de la mano y la obligó a voltearse, era él. La miraba con una radiante sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos grises. Ella no tardó en imitarlo y por unos segundos tan solo se miraron fijo sin disimular la dicha de poder estar a solas de nuevo.

-Me están vigilando, debemos encontrar otro lugar para vernos-expuso la pelirroja algo alterada, se podía palpar perfectamente la tensión del ambiente.

-Rose-los interrumpió otra voz masculina. La chica vio el odio y el rencor reflejados en los ojos de su primo.

-Vámonos, no debes hablar con él-estableció con seriedad James tomándola de la muñeca y jalándola para dejar al rubio solo.

-Te mandaré una lechuza-gesticuló el de ojos grises un segundo antes de que la pelirroja desapareciera. Ella sonrió ante lo último pero luego su semblante se ensombreció.

-Estoy harta James, yo puedo hablar con quien quiera-le reprochó ella soltándose del agarre en cuanto se alejaron unos cuantos metros.

-Somos tu familia y queremos lo mejor para ti, además tío Ron…-

-Él no te hizo nada-le recordó ella interrumpiéndolo, porque si le mencionaban el infantilismo de su padre era capaz de convertirse en una fiera, y prefería no dar espectáculos en un lugar público.

-Está del lado de esa serpiente rastrera de Avery-insistió él elevando la voz.

Rose bufó-dejémoslo aquí James, pero solo te diré una cosa, tarde o temprano voy a hablar con Scorpius-.

Luego ella volvió a la mesa en el más completo de los silencios, iba a hablar con el rubio costara lo que costara.

-¿No tienes sueño Rose?, podemos jugar al ajedrez un rato si quieres-le dijo Vanessa acercándose hasta la cama de la pelirroja. La cual estaba sentada mirando por la ventana desde ya hacia buen rato. El resto de sus compañeras estaban charlando del otro lado de la habitación y ni siquiera les prestaban atención.

-No, estoy pensando, puedes acostarte a dormir, no tienes que desvelarte por mi-le contestó la pelirroja sin despegar su mirada de la ventana abierta.

-Ya veo, te dejaré que pienses en Scorpius tranquila-añadió ella como quien habla del clima, su amiga la miró avergonzada.

-¿Tan obvio es?-le pregunto Rose con las mejillas rojas.

Vanessa se rió levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces me voy a dar un baño –le contó la castaña dirigiéndose a su baúl para extraer su pijama.

De repente una lechuza color chocolate se posó sobre la ventana y la de ojos azules dio un saltó emocionado y prácticamente le arrancó la carta, la abrió velozmente y sus ojos se deslizaron por la frase que llevaba el pergamino unas tres veces.

_A medianoche en la torre de astronomía, te espero_

_S.M_

Enseguida se puso de pie y miró su reloj, faltaba media hora aun. Comenzó a ponerse un saco con prisa, como si alguien la estuviera corriendo. Luego tomó su varita y un bulto que guardaba en el interior de su baúl sin perder de vista el minutero de su reloj.

-¿A dónde vas Rose?-le preguntó la castaña antes de entrar al baño, pero fue en vano, ella ya se había ido. Con curiosidad se acercó hasta la cama de la pelirroja y se percató de que la carta que ella había recibido minutos antes, seguía allí. Había sido tanta la prisa que había olvidado ponerla en un lugar seguro, la de ojos ámbar le echó un vistazo curioso. Luego sonrió y se fue a dar su merecido baño.

-Te toca Louis-dijo Fred sin dejar de contemplar el tablero de ajedrez. Su expresión denotaba un evidente aburrimiento y cansancio pero James les había pedido un favor y era su deber de primos ayudarlo.

Louis en cambio estaba totalmente despabilado, sus ojos se deslizaron por el juego rápidamente y en menos de un segundo movió una pieza.

-Es tu turno-anunció el hijo de Fleur, su primo bostezó y se masajeó los ojos antes de seguir con el juego-Se nota que estas cansado Fred ¿por qué no vas a dormir?, yo me quedaré hasta que vuelva James-le propuso comprensivamente.

-No te voy a dejar aquí so…-

Entonces se escuchó como un florero caía hasta hacerse trizas contra el suelo. Ambos buscaron con la mirada al culpable y se asombraron al comprobar que estaban completamente solos.

-Quizás fue el viento-observó Fred notando que la ventana estaba abierta de par en par-sigamos jugando-.

Pero a Louis algo de todo eso le sonaba raro, se acercó a la ventana de la torre para asegurarse y comprobó que no corría una sola gota de viento. Después examinó los trozos del florero minuciosamente buscando alguna señal que explicara su caída tan repentina desde el estante.

-Déjalo ya Louis, vamos a jugar o me quedaré dormido-expuso Fred restándole importancia y recostándose más sobre el sillón.

-Espera un según…-Louis cortó sus palabras al observar la pequeña y dorada pulsera de Rose un metro más adelante-mira Fred, la pulsera de Rose-mencionó el hermano de Dominique con una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Y qué?, se le vive cayendo todo el tiempo-aseguró el pelirrojo tras un nuevo bostezo.

-No te parece muy sospechoso que justo este aquí cuando se cae el florero….-

-Has estado leyendo muchas novelas de misterio-se burló Fred-quizás se le cayó cuando entró a la sala común por la tarde, no significa que acaba de pasar por aquí…-.

Pasos se escucharon desde la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios y ambos chicos giraron sus cabezas para contemplar a Vanessa Hudson envuelta en una acolchonada bata rosa. La chica los ignoró por completo y comenzó a buscar algo con la mirada, después se acercó a los sillones con un gesto preocupado.

-Vanessa ¿pasa algo?-indico Fred notando como revolvía los cojines de los sofás.

-Perdí mi cuaderno de dibujo y… -hizo una pequeña pausa mientras revisaba en una de las mesas de estudio-¿lo han visto?-terminó con las manos en la cintura.

-No, por cierto ¿podrías llamar a Rose un momento?-le pidió Louis con una sonrisa esperando su reacción. Esta no tardó en llegar, la castaña quedó helada pero lo disimuló muy bien caminando por la habitación con la vista clavada en la alfombra.

-Está dormida-contestó automáticamente dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia las escaleras con una rapidez asombrosa-en fin, lo buscaré mañana, nos vem…-

Sin embargo otra voz la interrumpió-¿Nessa sabes dónde está Rose?, necesito pedirle sus apuntes de herbologia-puntualizó una chica rubia dedicándole una mirada inocente a su compañera de cuarto. No obstante Vanessa se tensó y la miró horrorizada, como si hubiera dicho un secreto de Estado a los cuatro vientos. Louis no hizo más que sonreír satisfecho y sus ojos castaños relampaguearon en dirección a la chica de ojos ámbar.

-Dejó esto sobre su cama ¿sabes qué significa?-añadió la rubia algo confundida por la conducta de los Weasley. Vanessa pareció inquietarse y anticipándose a las palabras de Louis le quitó la carta de las manos a la rubia.

-Gracias Stacy, yo le diré, puedes subir-la despidió con un tono algo agresivo, la rubia se fue de allí ofendida. En cuanto la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas de quinto se cerró, Louis y Fred posaron sus ojos en aquella carta.

-¿Dónde está Rose?-reiteró Fred con enojo.

-No sé yo…-reconoció ella retrocediendo varios pasos. Los dos chicos veían el trozo de pergamino como a un pedazo de carne, y ellos eran dos leones hambrientos.

-Danos la carta ya y no te haremos nada-expuso Louis estirando su mano para que se la entregara por las buenas.

-No me van a hacer nada-aseguró ella con firmeza cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos con fiereza.

-Vamos Nessa no seas tonta, necesitamos esa carta para saber a donde fue Rose-trató de razonar Fred.

-O mejor dicho para que ustedes corran a buscarla, ella está cansada de que la vigilen las veinticuatro horas-declaró la de ojos ámbar molesta por la actitud de los primos de su amiga.

-Es por su bien, la estamos ayudando-afirmó Louis con los dientes apretados.

-La están asfixiando-contraatacó la chica sin ceder ni un poco.

Justo en ese momento la chica saltó ágilmente los escalones que le faltaban para posarse en la alfombra de la sala común, desde allí corrió hacia la chimenea. Los Weasley vieron la escena como en cámara lenta pero Louis no dudó en sacar su varita.

-Accio carta-el pergamino se escapó de las manos de Vanesa un segundo antes de que esta lo soltara al fuego. Los pelirrojos sonrieron con satisfacción.

-Es propiedad privada de Rose, no deben leer…-les advirtió la castaña pero ellos no la escucharon.

- A medianoche en la torre de astronomía, te espero-recitó burlón Louis con algo de rabia contenida en su voz. Vanessa bufó al ver que no le hacían caso y se marchó de allí echando chispas por los ojos.

-Adivina quien la manda -expresó el hermano de Dominique sin perder la ironía.

Fred se rió.

-S.M-indicó el pelirrojo-¿conoces a alguien con esas iniciales?-siguió con la broma.

-¿Steven Mason?-inventó Fred.

Louis silenció su risa cuando el reloj de la sala común dio una campanada anunciando la medianoche.

-Debemos ir por ella, se lo prometimos a James, si él se entera que…-

La puerta de la sala común se abrió y una voz grave emergió curiosa.

-¿Si me enteró de que?-preguntó el primogénito de Harry Potter con seriedad. Caminó unos pasos antes de quedar junto a ellos.

-Digamos que… por un descuido Rose salió a dar un paseo-le comentó casualmente Fred con una sonrisa para ablandar a su primo, casi hermano.

-¿La dejaron salir?-les reprochó el castaño elevando la voz.

-No sé como escapó, no la vimos-le contó Louis bastante enojado con sí mismo.

-Me voy a buscar algo en las cocinas y…-empezó James pero a Fred se le iluminó el rostro y rápidamente expresó su idea.

-¿Tienes la capa?-.

-No, está semana la tiene Albus-dijo con tristeza.

-Claro, Albus-repitió Louis atando cabos y en menos de un instante los tres lo comprendieron. El muchacho de ojos verdes le había prestado la capa a Rose y por eso no la habían visto salir.

-¿Saben dónde está?-continuó el castaño enérgicamente.

Louis le tendió la carta para que la leyera por si mismo, en cuanto sus ojos se deslizaron por la caligrafía apretó los dientes y una chispa apareció en sus ojos castaños.

-Vamos a buscarla-ordenó este guardándose la carta.

Sus primos lo siguieron sin chistar y la sala común quedó en silencio.

Rose corría desesperada por los corredores, no le gustaba para nada merodear por las noches en el castillo. No sólo por el temor a ser atrapada sino porque aborrecía la oscuridad de la misma manera que su padre le temía a las arañas. De todas maneras la capa de invisibilidad la cubría asegurándole un escondite perfecto de ojos ajenos. Esa tarde había tenido una larga charla con Albus, ella le abrió su corazón y le contó todo. Desde su seguridad por la inocencia de Scorpius hasta sus sentimientos hacia este.

Su primo se disculpó por haberle seguido la corriente a James y enseguida quiso ayudarla, por eso le prestó la capa de tío Harry, así podía escapar de su guardia sin ser vista. Claro que debido a su torpeza había tenido suerte de salir de la sala común después de derribar aquel florero, porque ella no podía evitar que su pulsera se resbalara de su muñeca constantemente o como en este caso que se enganchara con los muebles.

Pronto alcanzó la larga y estrecha escalera que daba con la torre de astronomía, respiró hondo y comenzó a subir sin detenerse.

Largos minutos pasaron hasta que alcanzó la amplia terraza en donde usualmente tenia clase de astronomía todos los jueves. Allí la luna llena iluminaba parcialmente y las estrellas brillaban más que nunca, como animando a la pelirroja después de su largo trayecto.

Una figura estaba apoyada contra la baranda mirando al vació, sus cabellos, blanquecinos debido a la iluminación, se mecían por una breve brisa.

-Scorpius-susurró venciendo al silencio y observando como el muchacho se daba vuelta para contemplarla.

-Lograste escapar de tus guardaespaldas-dijo él esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si fue difícil pero lo logré-contestó ella regresándole la sonrisa.

-Gracias por creer en mí Rose, yo realmente no le hice nada a tu primo, fue Avery. El quiso que se pusieran en mi contra, cree que así podrá vengarse-explicó rápidamente Scorpius, algo preocupado. Esas palabras las llevaba atoradas en la garganta mucho tiempo y prácticamente se las sabía de memoria.

-Nunca dudé de ti-manifestó ella, con sus ojos azules brillando.

-Necesito decirte algo y quiero que me escuches hasta el final-sentenció él con seriedad pero esta vez la típica indiferencia fue reemplazada .Se podía ver que el rubio sentía cada palabra. Estaba decidido a confesarle todo a Rose. Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo miró algo nerviosa.

-Realmente los pasados meses han sido los mejores de mi vida, antes de que nos conociéramos me sentía vació, hueco. Estaba convencido de que mi vida seria un desperdicio, que tan solo era un hijo de mortífago y que no podía aspirar a nada más que a una vida banal-hizo una pausa y prosiguió con más energía-pero desde que te conocí he sentido por primera vez en años, tú eras capaz de hacerme reír, y sorprenderme en tan solo una tarde. Por eso no podía soportar perderte, yo ya no te veo solo como una amiga, yo… te quiero-terminó el de ojos metálicos sin esconder su sonrisa.

El corazón de Rose latía más rápido que nunca, aquellas palabras la habían dejado muda. Sus ojos azules estaban hipnotizados a esos grises y sin perder tiempo, ella lo besó.

Al principio fue un beso suave y delicado, en donde podían sentir la dicha del otro. Pero luego se intensificó, hasta llegar a un beso apasionado, cada uno intentaba satisfacerse del otro. Grabar el sabor de sus labios en los suyos, ser incapaz de olvidar el perfume que desprendía el otro y sobretodo conservar ese recuerdo para siempre.

Pronto se separaron unos centímetros para recuperar el aliento, sus narices se rozaban y sus ojos se transmitían chispas sin poder separarse como dos imanes.

-Te quiero-murmuró Rose dejando que el muchacho volviera a posar sus labios en los suyos, cuando parecía que ese momento era eterno, que nada podía arruinar esa paz, esa alegría, gritos y golpes resonaron como un eco y ambos se separaron.

Él sin perder tiempo la tomó de la mano y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, a juzgar por los ruidos algo estaba sucediendo allí abajo.

Hechizos volaban de un lado a otro iluminando el corredor de muchos colores. James, Louis y Fred atacaban a otros seis Slytherin incluido a Avery.

-Eres muy predecible Potter, sabía que iras tras tu prima para salvarla de Malfoy-se reía maliciosamente le de cabellos negros sin dejar de enviarle maldiciones a los Gryffindor. Realmente parecía disfrutar de esa situación y no lo ocultaba.

-Cállate y pelea cobarde, porque cuando termine contigo vas a ser un felpudo-amenazó Fred con furia.

-Que gracioso Weasley, tú no sabes lo que es ser odiado por todos por tu apellido-le gritaba el de ojos negros-me voy a vengar de todos ustedes por mi abuelo y mi padre-.

En ese momento Rose y Scorpius llegaron bajando aceleradamente de la torre y sus caras reflejaron la enorme sorpresa y confusión que sentían.

En cuanto James vio sus manos entrelazadas su vista se nubló de la furia, sin embargo siguió combatiendo con más energía que nunca.

Rose sacudió al rubio, que estaba algo paralizado y ambos se dispusieron a entrar en la pelea. La desigualdad numérica quedó atrás y pronto los cómplices de Avery caían desmayados, dejando a su líder completamente solo.

-Ahora no eres tan valiente Avery-se burló James apuntándole con la varita y obligándolo a retroceder. El pelinegro tenía un aspecto lamentable, se tambaleaba y parecía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría por lo pálido de su rostro. No obstante mantenía la varita en alto en dirección al primogénito de Harry Potter.

-Me vengaré…-murmuraba con un resentimiento que apuñaló a todos los presentes. Luego cerró los ojos y en menos de un pestañeo cayó al suelo. James lo pateó con furia antes de voltearse a ver a su prima. Rose a pesar de estar agitada y cansada no se acobardó ni por un instante, veía al castaño lista para defenderse en caso de que dijera algo en contra de Scorpius. Pero ese comentario insidioso nunca llegó porque cuando Potter se volteó, Avery abrió los ojos y lanzó un maleficio.

El rayo rojo pasó en cámara lenta a los ojos de Scorpius, y sin saber el porqué se interpuso entre el castaño y el Slytherin. El hechizo provoco que Malfoy gritara de dolor y que cayera al suelo retorciéndose ante los miles de cuchillos invisibles que se clavaban una y otra vez en todo su cuerpo.

James enseguida lo desarmó y tras un encantamiento aturdidor, Avery se desmayó. Scorpius quien estaba debilitado debido a la maldición, estaba tirado en el suelo incapaz de moverse. Rose no tardó en ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y le dedicó una mirada cariñosa y una sonrisa.

Fred y Louis miraban al rubio con una expresión de sorpresa, borrando aquel odio que aparecía en sus miradas cada vez que lo divisaban. Todavía no podían creer que había ayudado a James, que los había ayudado a ellos. La confusión les impedía actuar y permanecían estáticos como arboles en medio del pasillo. Mientras tanto Potter no decía nada, como si un ratón le hubiera comido la lengua. Aunque en realidad el causante de su actitud era su orgullo, el cual se negaba a admitir que se había equivocado, que lo había juzgado mal.

-Debemos movernos antes que llegue algún profesor, iré a llevar a Scorpius a la enfermería-intervino Rose haciendo que sus primos reaccionaran.

Louis enseguida se ofreció para ayudarla a llevarlo a la enfermería, ya que el de cabellos dorados cada vez estaba más débil.

Por otro lado James y Fred se fueron a la sala común sin decir una sola palabra, cosa que la pelirroja no pasó por alto. Ya hablaría con ellos más tarde.

Lentamente él abrió los ojos, la luz proveniente del exterior hizo que tuviera que entrecerrarlos antes de poder contemplar ese lugar. El color blanco predominaba y pronto entendió que estaba en la enfermería. No recordaba nada más que aquel dolor penetrante que había alcanzado hasta sus huesos y lo había dejado sin respiración. El recuerdo aparecía difuso en su mente como si fueran fotografías de mala calidad.

Entonces Madame Pomfrey apareció en la habitación y se dirigió directamente hacia el rubio.

-Despertó Sr Malfoy, me temo que tendrá que descansar unas horas más, no quiero que realice esfuerzos de ningún tipo-dijo ella a la vez que rebuscaba en un armario lleno de botellas de todos los tamaños.

-¿No entiendo…?-empezó él percibiendo el fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo atormentaba.

-Le lanzaron un maleficio Cruciatus-resumió ella-algo grave sin lugar a dudas, no se ve desde hace años este compartimiento-expresó su desacuerdo entregándole un vaso con una poción al muchacho.

Él se lo bebió sin objetar nada y por unos momentos se sintió mal, había oído sobre ese maleficio una vez en aquel libro que le había obsequiado su padre. Según recordaba se empleaba para torturar durante la guerra, incluso le llegaban a la memoria la imagen de los sonrientes rostros de Alice y Frank Longbottom, los cuales habían sido torturados hasta la locura por Bellatrix Lestrage y otros mortifagos. De solo pensar que ella había sido parte de su familia se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, no podía entender a una persona capaz de disfrutar el sufrimiento de otros.

-Coma su desayuno Sr Malfoy, necesita fuerzas-ordenó la enfermera sacando al chico de sus pensamientos. Él enseguida notó la bandeja que estaba a su lado, y sin dudar comenzó a comer con un hambre voraz. Después de comprobar que el estudiante estaba comiendo, Madame Pomfrey regresó a su oficina.

Las puertas se abrieron y por ellas entró una chica pelirroja, se le notaba la preocupación a kilómetros pero en cuanto lo vio despierto y tomando tranquilamente el desayuno, sonrió.

-Scorpius ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Rose acercándose hasta la cama que ocupaba el rubio. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y le permitió sentarse a su lado.

-Me duele la cabeza pero creo que estoy bien-contestó con calma sin perder de vista aquellos ojos azules.

-Me alegro yo estoy algo cansada porque después de que te trajimos aquí fuimos a la dirección-contó ella unos segundos después, él la miró desconcertado-nos castigaron por dos semanas y nos sacaron muchos puntos-.

Scorpius puso una mueca de desagrado.

-De todas maneras lo mejor fue cuando expulsaron a Avery-prosiguió la pelirroja, el rubio escupió el agua que estaba tomando y la miró con los ojos como platos.

-El maleficio Cruciatus es ilegal-explicó ella como si fuera evidente.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más en los que el chico acabó su desayuno.

-No terminamos nuestra charla de ayer-agregó él provocando que Rose sonrojara-me preguntaba… si te gustaría ser mi novia-terminó atolondradamente.

Ella sonrió ampliamente-por supuesto, después de todo acabó de cortar con mi amigo invisible-bromeó sin disimular la felicidad que sentía. Pronto ella lo besó olvidándose de todo lo que la rodeaba. Sólo hasta que una tos molesta se escuchó ellos percibieron que no estaban solos. Inmediatamente se sonrojaron. Todo el clan Weasley-Potter los veía como si fuera un espectáculo de feria.

-Los interrumpiste, se veían tan lindos…-aportó Lily con un tono de reproche hacia su hermano mayor.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes-dijo James ignorando a su hermana.

-Lo sentimos-fue al grano Fred, con la mirada fijada al piso-te juzgamos mal-.

Hugo asintió ante la confesión del pelirrojo y le dedicó una mirada de improviso a su hermana, realmente se sentía arrepentido por haberla tratado así desde que recibió la carta de su madre. En la cual le explicaba que no tenían que seguir los infantiles impulsos de Ron, debían juzgar a Scorpius por quién era y no por su familia. Además de que tenían que respetar las decisiones de Rose aunque no les gustaran. Eso había movido la parte Granger de Hugo y estaba dispuesto a disculparse con su hermana por todo lo sucedido esa última semana.

Scorpius estaba impresionado y Rose asombrada de que finalmente entraran en razón.

-Gracias Scorpius, por lo de anoche-murmuró el castaño algo reticente a reconocer su error, pero tras la mirada desaprobatoria de su hermana se acercó al rubio y extendió su mano. Él la tomó con una sonrisa débil.

-Genial ahora que terminamos la hora de las disculpas queremos hablar con Rose en privado-se apresuró a señalar Dominique tomando del brazo a su prima y alejándola de allí. Roxanne, Lily, Lucy y Molly la rodearon y comenzaron a atosigarla a preguntas.

-¿De qué equipo de Quidditch eres?-le preguntó Hugo a Scorpius con evidente interés, pronto el ambiente se distendió y todos los chicos comenzaron a opinar.

Mientras tantos las chicas interrogaban a Rose sobre su relación con el de ojos metálicos, en un momento la pelirroja estaba tan cansada de sus preguntas que Albus decidió intervenir y sacarla de allí antes que la de ojos azules colapsara.

-Nunca te di las gracias Al-comentó ella sonriéndole al de ojos verdes.

-No hay de que Rosie, sabes que eres como una hermana para mí, además Scorpius comparte dormitorio conmigo y no se veía tan malo…-bromeó el de cabellos negros con una sonrisa.

-Le hubieras dicho eso a tu hermano antes-dijo la pelirroja riéndose.

Entonces Madame Pomfrey salió de su oficina y se horrorizó al ver tanta gente ocupando su enfermería. Pronto echó a todos de allí sin miramientos y dejó al chico de cabellos dorados totalmente solo.

No paso ni un segundo hasta que una lechuza chocolate volara hasta donde se encontraba para darle una carta. Él la tomó y acarició a su lechuza en la cabeza antes de que esta se fuera volando de regreso a la lechucería.

_Querido Scorpius_

_La directora nos ha contado lo que te sucedió anoche, estamos muy preocupados por ti. Iré por la tarde a visitarte porque tu padre se tuvo que ir a un viaje de negocios esta mañana. ¿Por qué no nos contaste que Rose Weasley es tu amiga?, la vimos en el despacho de la directora ayer y me pareció muy amigable y bonita. Aunque tu padre no pensó lo mismo, sigue con sus juegos infantiles de que todos los Weasley son iguales. No te voy a negar que está furioso, pero ya se le pasará, sólo necesita tiempo para procesarlo. Conoces lo sensible que es con respecto a lo ocurrido en la guerra, tienes que entenderlo. Espero que te sientas mejor, nos veremos pronto_

_Tu madre_

Claro que no les había contado nada a sus padres, después de todo estaba seguro que su padre reaccionaría mal. Entonces sonrió con ironía pensando en que podría llegar a hacerle el padre de Rose si supiera la relación que mantenía con su hija. Por el momento lo tendrían que mantener en secreto hasta que ellos comiencen a tolerar su amistad, luego tirarían la próxima bomba. De todas formas haber ganado la batalla contra sus primos era un gran paso, aunque todavía no había ganado la guerra. Todavía quedaba demostrarle a Ronald Weasley que es diferente, que más allá de lo físico él no es igual al resto de su familia. Pero para eso aun quedaba un largo trayecto por recorrer y él lo sabía. Tampoco se podía olvidar de su padre el cual naturalmente se opondría tajantemente a su relación con Rose, a él también habría que convencerlo lentamente, quizás si llegara a conocerla…, comprobaría lo maravillosa que es, pensaba Scorpius recordando sus particulares ojos azules.

Porque los orgullos de esos hombres tan diferentes entre sí no podrían impedir nada, ellos no podían detener al destino y a sus consecuencias. Porque este es sordo, mudo y ciego, y solo se deja guiar por intuición. Ellos no podrían impedir que sus hijos se quisieran cada día más sin importarles los apellidos. Simplemente no podrían.


	6. Epilogo:Donde todo comenzó

Epilogo: Donde todo comenzó

El sol brillaba con la misma intensidad que aquella vez, los grandes robles proyectaban enormes sombras y las flores estaban teñidas del mismo color. Aunque parecía que nada había cambiado para ese hermoso lugar, miles de vidas si lo habían hecho, ya sea para bien o para mal. Porque nada permanece estático, todo cambia, se transforma en algo nuevo. Ellos no eran la excepción, el tiempo había hecho grandes cambios en sus cortas vidas y ahora veían todo con otros ojos. Habían transcurrido diez años desde que cursaron su quinto año en Hogwarts, ahora ya eran jóvenes adultos, con metas, obligaciones y sueños. Sin embargo había solo una cosa que seguía intacta, algo que ni siquiera el tiempo puede tocar si se conserva adecuadamente. Ellos se seguían viendo de la misma manera, se sonreían sin darse cuenta emanando un aura de completa felicidad a su alrededor. Si, sus sentimientos no habían cambiando, pero habían crecido y florecido como los muchos árboles de ese parque.

Mientras caminaban tomados de la mano con una sonrisa radiante, admiraban como los pequeños niños jugaban en esa plaza de juegos, inocentes y felices. Sin preocuparse en nada más que en el presente. Eso despertaba miles de recuerdos en la pelirroja que los miraba embelesada, con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Rose-llamó el muchacho capturando su atención de inmediato-vamos a sentarnos-.

Enseguida ocuparon una vieja banca descolorida por el sol. Scorpius pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella y sonrió nuevamente.

-Lo recuerdas ¿verdad?-preguntó él con una nostalgia casi tangible.

-Claro, eras tan tímido y formal que me pareció que eras de otro planeta-se burló la de ojos azules, recostándose en el pecho de su novio.

-Y tú eras la niña más bella y social que vi en toda mi vida-le susurró con un corto beso en los labios.

-Eso no lo sabes, tampoco jugaste con muchas niñas-le retrucó Rose sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Tampoco hacía falta-contestó el de cabellos dorados.

Entonces un silencio se extendió entre ellos como una ola, pero no era para nada incómodo, sino que era el silencio más natural y bello que existe. Tan frágil como una pieza de cristal, capaz de romperse en una fracción de segundo.

-¿En que estas pensando?-lo interrogó ella interpretando su semblante, un poco más serio que antes.

-En el día que le dijimos a tu familia de nuestra relación-dijo sin rodeos.

Ella sonrío y luego añadió con una pequeña risa-lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, casi mueres ese día-.

**Flashback**

La sala permanecía en silencio, y a pesar de que las agujas del reloj seguían corriendo, el muchacho tenía otras cosas en mente. Nunca había estado más nervioso en su vida como aquel día, su rostro estaba pálido y ojeroso, sus manos sudaban y su estomago se retorcía. Pero él no lo demostraba, su máscara de indiferencia y seriedad lo ocultaba a la perfección.

De pronto una figura emergió de la chimenea y caminó hacia él con desenvoltura, y con determinación se planto frente a él.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?, podemos decirles más adelante…-argumentó la pelirroja con nerviosismo. Su novio la miró y le dijo:

-No Rose, tiene que ser hoy, ¿Hasta cuando se lo vamos a seguir ocultando?, ya han pasado dos años-

Ella asintió y suspiró levemente.

-Tienes razón, pero ya sabes como es mi padre y cual son sus absurdas ideas-admitió derrotada con algo de tristeza en su melodiosa voz.

-Tenemos diecisiete años, y si queremos irnos a vivir juntos cuando comencemos a estudiar en Septiembre…-comenzó el de ojos metálicos.

-Sí, si lo sé, tienen que acostumbrarse a la idea-concordó ella entendiendo al rubio a la perfección.

-Además ayer se lo dije a mis padres-contó él levantándose drásticamente de la mullida butaca esmeralda.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con sorpresa y esperó a que le contara como le fue.

-Ellos lo aceptaron, no voy a negar que fue difícil para mi padre y que continua furioso, pero de todas formas comprendió nuestra situación –resumió Scorpius.

Rose sonrió débilmente, ya había conocido a Draco Malfoy en persona y le pareció que era un hombre serio y frio, tan impenetrable como una fortaleza de hielo solido. Sabía que eso se debía a la guerra, nadie había salido igual después de la tiranía de Lord Voldemort, y él era un claro ejemplo.

-Es la hora-indicó él contemplando su reloj y mirándola fijamente.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y la apretó con fuerza, pasarían por eso juntos, ya no había nada que temer.

Ambos se separaron y Rose fue la primera en utilizar la chimenea para ir a la madriguera, poco después se le sumó su novio.

La casa estaba llena, toda la familia se había reunido al tradicional almuerzo del domingo de pascua. Se escuchaban los gritos de la abuela, las risas de algunos primos, las charlas de los adultos y el llanto de la pequeña hija de Victoire y Teddy Lupin.

En cuanto hicieron su aparición en el salón, todos los presentes voltearon a ver al rubio realmente sorprendidos. Era evidente que nadie se esperaba que fuera capaz de presentarse en esa casa llena de leones hambrientos, era igual que luchar en una guerra con tan solo un tenedor.

Rápidamente Albus Potter se separó del resto de sus primos y se acercó a saludarlo. En esos años ellos se había vueltos amigos, y parecía que se conocían de toda la vida.

Rose le sonrío a su primo por el gesto, ya que Scorpius estaba nervioso y las miradas reprobatorias de Tío George y Tío Bill no ayudaban en nada.

Entonces Hermione Weasley apareció desde la cocina y saludó al recién llegado, ella ya sabía todo y apoyaba a su hija incondicionalmente. La castaña también estaba algo nerviosa seguramente imaginaba que tendría que hablar con su marido durante horas para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¿Y papá?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Está en la oficina con tío Harry, llegaran de un momento a otro-comentó ella.

En ese momento el resto de las mujeres salieron de la cocina anunciando que la comida estaba lista, todos se abalanzaron a la mesa y pronto la sala quedo inhóspita.

Scorpius se ubicó junto a Rose y frente a la madre de esta. Él era consciente de que era el tema principal de conversación de todos, pero no le importó, sólo repetía en su mente la frase que tendría que decir.

-Un gusto que hayas podido venir-le habló la abuela de Rose, con una sonrisa animosa, en cuanto entró al comedor cargando una suculenta bandeja de comida.

-El gusto es mío, Sra. Weasley-contestó él con su típica educación provocando una sonrisa en la anciana.

No pasó ni un segundo hasta que la chimenea se iluminó y por ella emergió primero un hombre de cabellos negros y luego uno pelirrojo.

-Espero que no hayan empezado sin noso…-comenzó Ron entrando con una enorme sonrisa al comedor, pero esta duró poco. Se esfumó cuando sus ojos azules se posaron en el chico que estaba sentado al lado de su hija.

-Siéntense, los estábamos esperando-intervino nana Molly, como le decían sus nietos.

Harry enseguida entendió el brusco cambio en la actitud de su mejor amigo y le tocó el hombro a la vez que le hacia una seña para que se sentara sin protestar.

Ambos se ubicaron del otro lado de la mesa y pronto todos empezaron a servirse grandes cantidades de comida. Rose, Scorpius y Albus hablaban por lo bajo más tranquilos de que ya hubiera pasado el huracán pelirrojo. Pero no podían estar más equivocados, a la primera oportunidad que se le presentó, Ronald Weasley sentenció desdeñosamente:

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-.

La mesa quedó en un aterrador silencio y Hermione le dedicó una mirada enojada a su esposo por la descortesía hacia el invitado.

-Yo lo invité, Ronald-dijo la castaña.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió profundamente y siguió comiendo por unos minutos en completo silencio.

-Tenía entendido que era una cena familiar-contraatacó el pelirrojo lanzando miradas matadoras al heredero de los Malfoy.

-Ronald-le reprochó Ginny Potter con desaprobación.

-Es la verdad Ginny no entiendo que hace él en mi casa cuando todavía recuerdo cuando su asqueroso padre tortu…-se defendió el de ojos azules con los brazos cruzados.

-Primero Draco Malfoy no me torturó y segundo no es tu casa, es la de tus padres-inquirió con irritación Hermione.

Scorpius estaba estático y tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta, no sabía qué haría para detener aquello, así que prefirió esperar hasta poder dirigirse directamente al padre de Rose.

-Vio como lo hacían y no movió un dedo, ¿y quieres que tolere que su hijo venga a nuestra mesa como si nada?-gritó Ron enfocando la atención de todos en sus palabras.

-No seas infantil, él no es su padre ¿cuándo lo vas a entender?-le respondió su esposa enojada.

Ron quedó mudo y se le enrojecieron un poco las orejas, odiaba que Hermione pudiera exponerlo de esa manera delante de todos.

La mesa volvió a quedar en silencio unos minutos en donde todos comían tranquilamente. En cuanto todos finalizaron, Molly Weasley se levantó y con un movimiento de la varita, la vajilla se recogió sola y flotó hacia la cocina por su cuenta. Después se levantó a buscar el postre, varias de sus nueras la siguieron, dispuestas a ayudarla, entre ellas Hermione, la cual antes de internarse en la cocina gesticuló un -compórtate- hacia Ron.

Rápidamente Harry inició una charla con su cuñado para distraerlo. Rose se recordó agradecerle a su tío al final de la reunión.

En poco tiempo los postres llegaron a la mesa y todos dejaron de cotillear.

-Señor Weasley quisiera decirle algo importante-dijo el muchacho de cabellos dorados con una voz seria y firme. Todos voltearon con los ojos como platos a contemplar la escena que se venía, dejando al postre en el olvido.

Ron lo miró con desprecio y se contuvo de abrir la boca ya que las miradas de su madre, esposa y hermana lo prevenían.

-Debo informarle que su hija y yo estamos saliendo desde hace tiempo y que planeamos irnos a vivir junto cuando finalicemos el colegio-.

George se atragantó con la tarta mientras la cara de su hermano menor se tornaba a un color rojo bastante alarmante. El rubio tragó saliva algo aliviado por haberlo dicho de una vez.

La bomba no tardó en explotar.

-Lo voy a matar-el pelirrojo se puso de pie de un salto y sacó su varita con una ira incontrolable-¿hace cuanto?-exigió entonces apuntándole con la varita al novio de su hija.

-Dos años Señor Weasley- contestó sin inmutarse Scorpius. Rose incapaz de tolerar esa agresión por parte de su padre, también se puso de pie.

-Baja la varita papá, no vas a conseguir nada de esa forma-dijo ella sin disimular la decepción y la rabia que sentía hacia su padre.

-Rose ¿Qué te ha hecho ese…?-se lamentó el de ojos azules sin bajar la varita.

-Nada, él único que hace algo vergonzoso aquí eres tú, no voy a dejar de sentir lo que siento porque lo eches de la casa, ya soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que quiera así que no vas a impedirme que cuando acabe el año me vaya a vivir con él –le echó en cara la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados.

La cara de sus tíos era un poema, tenían la boca abierta de par en par. Incluso a Hugo se le cayó la cuchara a medio camino entre su boca y el plato.

-No voy a permitir que me hables así Rose Weasley-le gritó el pelirrojo dando varios pasos hasta quedarse frente a ella .Scorpius se puso de pie y miró algo preocupado a su novia.

-Señor Weasley yo…-empezó el de ojos metálicos con tono conciliador, lo que menos deseaba era que Rose se peleara con su padre por su culpa.

-Déjalo Scorpius, es imposible razonar con él-lo cortó la de ojos azules con los dientes apretados.

-Aléjate del medio, le voy a dar su merecido a ese Malfoy-solicitó con agresividad Ron.

-Ronald Weasley baja la varita ahora mismo-ordenó nana Molly con sus habituales gritos que no eran desconocidos para nadie. Todos alguna vez habían sido víctimas de las reprimendas de la anciana que no había perdido la voz ni un poco en todos esos años.

Su hijo con algo de reticencia la obedeció, y la guardó maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Así no vas a lograr nada Ron, tienes que hablarle-indicó Hermione con serenidad.

-Como quieres que hable si prefiere a ese… antes que a tu familia-admitió el adulto con rabia señalando al joven rubio que era prácticamente de su misma estatura.

Rose no contestó, tomó la mano de su novio y salió de allí con el poco orgullo que le quedaba. No iba a tolerar que su padre le dijera semejante insinuación, ella no pretendía alejar a su familia de su lado pero tampoco quería separarse de Scorpius. Y mucho menos estaba dispuesta a elegir.

Ambos desparecieron por la chimenea hacia la mansión Malfoy. Allí Rose se desahogó llorando amargamente sobre el hombro de Scorpius, el cual se había prometido que haría todo lo posible para que Ronald Weasley lo viera de forma diferente. No estaba dispuesto a que su novia pasara por esa situación otra vez.

**Fin del flashback **

-Sí y no me quiero imaginar cómo se pondrá mañana-comentó el rubio algo deprimido.

-¿Por qué? si solo vendrán a cenar a casa como siempre, además me parece que ya te aceptó-indicó ella algo confusa.

-Querrás decir que me tolera-corrigió él recordando como su suegro lo trata como si fuera una estatua más que una persona.

-Sí pero algo es algo-admitió ella sonriente, había sido una lucha dura pero finalmente su padre había permitido que ambos fueran a vivir a un pequeño apartamento al centro de Londres. En el cual hacia casi siete años que vivían. Ambos habían estudiado cosas diferentes, Rose trabajaba de sanadora en San Mungo y Scorpius además de encargarse de la empresa de la familia había emprendido nuevos negocios por su cuenta.

Entonces Scorpius se puso de pie con energía y extendió su mano para que ella la tomara, luego comenzó a caminar entre los árboles, para la sorpresa de Rose.

-¿Adónde vamos?-preguntó ella dejándose llevar por el de cabellos dorados.

-Ya verás-fue lo único que dijo antes de que salieran a un claro, allí una hermosa fuente adornaba el lugar. El agua despedía destellos brillantes gracias al brillo del sol sobre sus cabezas, dándole al lugar un toque mágico.

-Descubrí esta fuente el mismo día que te conocí, y quedé maravillado-se rió levemente bajo la intensa mirada de su novia-aunque después te conocí a ti y la fuente me pareció una tontería comparada con tu sonrisa-añadió con sinceridad provocando que Rose se sonrojara por el halago.

-Después de veinte años por fin lo entiendo-continuó él-nada fue por casualidad, ni siquiera el hecho de que te salvara de ese vagón-.

-No entiendo…-murmuró ella dispuesta a contradecirlo.

-Déjame terminar-le pidió él con una sonrisa-recién hace unos meses lo entendí todo, tú eres la mujer de mi vida y quiero pasar cada día a tu lado, a pesar de que seas testaruda, gruñona y que ronques-Rose se rió sin dejar de verlo a los ojos-por eso, Rose Weasley ¿te casarías conmigo?-terminó el rubio agachándose y ofreciendo a la chica un anillo que tenía guardado en una pequeña caja dentro de su bolsillo.

La pelirroja quedó anonada y sin perder tiempo lo abrazó.

-Por supuesto que sí-contestó ella uniendo sus labios con los de él.

Se separaron y Rose admiró el pequeño anillo, tenía una esmeralda y un rubí entrelazados, formando una unidad. Le pareció extremadamente bello y no pudo evitar sonreír radiante de felicidad.

-¿Ahora entiendes porque voy a tener problemas con tu padre?-indicó Scorpius en tono de broma.

-Si ya lo creó, creo que esta vez no te salvas ni aunque mamá esté presente-se mofó ella divertida.

-En el fondo siempre esperó que cortáramos aquella vez que nos separamos por unos meses ¿recuerdas?-dijo el rubio.

-Sí, claro que si, estaba tan feliz que creó que no saltó de alegría porque si no hubiera peleado con mamá- comentó la pelirroja- Les tenemos que decir a tus padres- -tu mamá querrá organizar toda la boda pero tu papá…-

-No te preocupes, hablaremos con él y si se opone no lo invitamos y punto-ironizó Scorpius con una sonrisa. Rose le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación por la idea.

-Es tarde-reconoció la chica deteniéndose a ver su reloj de pulsera-no quiero llegar tarde al cumpleaños de Ashley-.

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza recordando la fiesta que se daría en honor al cumpleaños de la segunda hija de Ted y Victoire.

Ambos se desaparecieron tomados de la mano, sin embargo no pasaría mucho hasta que volvieran a visitar el parque.

Sus recuerdos se irían acumulando con el paso del tiempo, con las estaciones y con los meses. Aun así ellos nunca se separarían, después de todo, estaban unidos por el destino.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron esta historia tan cortita pero ya escribiré otra que será bastante diferente. Saludos especiales a Alastor82,samfj, MeganWeasleyGranger, Letida, Senaku, Samy, RoseGreengrass y a Mili que se tomaron el tiempo para darme su opinión y comentar.


End file.
